El Ladrón
by GhostHaunter
Summary: Un escurridizo ladrón de identidad desconocida esta robando partes de armamentos por toda la galaxia. El Super Comandante y el resto de los Protectores estan en el caso detras de este misterioso alienigena ¿Seran capaces Brains, Fred y Friday de atraparlo?
1. Serie de robos

Hola a todos, otra vez. La ultima vez que escribí mencione que podría escribir otra historia. Y así lo hice, pero también mencione que los capítulos no saldrían tan seguidos como mi Fic anterior... Bueno, espero que les guste. Dejen sus comentarios, criticas constructivas, etc. _(Una cosa mas, mi Fic anterior no tiene ninguna relación con este. Son historias completamente diferentes.)_

* * *

**El ladron (Cap.1) - Serie de robos**

_- Esta historia normalmente comenzaría en el la casa de Fred, en el laboratorio de Brains o quizá en la escuela. Pero en esta ocasión comenzamos en otro laboratorio, un laboratorio espacial con un alienigena de apariencia similar a un Zorro bípedo entrando por un conducto de ventilación. -_

? _(Entrando a la habitación)_: Al fin... este laboratorio. _(Explorando el lugar)_ ¿Me pregunto que harán todas esta cosas? Una de estas debe de ser. Debo tomar el "Activador 0.07" antes de que el lo haga. _(Moviéndose rápidamente por toda la habitación) _Hmm... Esta no, tampoco ¿Donde esta ese... Bingo. Es el Activador _(Tomándolo rápidamente) _jaja. Al parecer este lugar no tenia tanta seguridad como decían. _(Comienza a sonar una alarma) _Grr, genial. Debo salir de aqui, ahora _(Saltando al techo por el conducto de ventilación)._

_(...)_

- _Dias despues, en el laboratorio de Brains_ -

Brains: Bien, Fred. Ahora pon sostén el cloruro de potasio y combinalo con el persulfato de amonio. _(__**Nota: **__No se que sean, pero suena muy científico)_

Friday: Hmm... ¿Me podrian recordar porque hacen eso?

Brains: Es la tarea de quimica. Juntar estos compuestos y apuntar los resultados.

Fred: Entonces lo combino con el pers... lo que sea... de amonio ¿Verdad? _(Echando todo el polvo (Persulfato de amonio) en el recipiente)_

Brains: Si, pero solo un poco... ¡¿QUE?! ¿Porque juntaste todo?

Fred _(Desesperado)_: P-p-p-pero debiste decir la frase completa ¿Y ahora?

- _El recipiente comienza a temblar y segundos después explota, dejando todo el laboratorio con agua espumosa._ -

Friday _(Riendo)_: Valla... ¿Apuntaran esto en los resultados?

Brains: No, porque esto no debió pasar.

Fred _(sarcásticamente)_: Viva, ahora hay que conseguir los materiales otra vez. _(El monitor comienza a sonar)_

Brains: Si, tu y Friday vallan por ellos y yo contestare.

Friday: Entendido _(Saliendo del laboratorio)_

Super Comandante: Agente Brains, tenemos una emergen... _(Mirando el lugar)_ ¿Que paso halla? ¿Caiste en una emboscada? ¿Mi pequeñita esta herida?

Brains: ¿Que, esto? No es nada papá. Solo un proyecto escolar que salio algo mal.

Super Comandante: Oh, bueno. Agente Brains, tenemos una emergencia. Hace unos días el prototipo de un activador de armas fue robado.

Brains: ¿Prototipo de activador? ¿Que es eso?

Super Comandante: Bueno, básicamente es un pequeño dispositivo que hace funcionar armas especificas. Como solo era un prototipo, solo existía uno y es de suma importancia recuperarlo.

Brains: Entendido papá... digo, Super Comandante ¿Y a quien es al que debo capturar?

Super Comandante: _(...) _Bien, ese es el problema. No sabemos quien es. Lo único que se encontró en la escena del crimen fue este pelaje de los habitantes del planeta "Dsetano". Pero no sabemos quien es exactamente.

Brains: ¿Entonces no quieres que lo atrape?

Super Comandante: No aun, querida. Solo estate alerta por si vuelve a aparecer o por si fuese a la Tierra. Te volveré a llamar _(Cuelga)._

_-_ _Al día siguiente en la escuela -_

Fred _(Hablando de los resultados)_: _(...) _y eso es lo que pasa cuando juntas estos elementos químicos.

Braianna: Pero nunca traten de juntar todo el persulfato de amonio o podrían dejar su habitación con agua espumosa.

Thomas: Si, eso también me paso a mi. _(Suena el timbre de salida)_

Nora _(Acercandose a Braianna)_: Hola Braianna.

Braianna: Si ¿Que pasa, Nora?

Nora: Las chicas y yo pensamos ir al centro comercial este viernes después de clases. Ya sabes, compraremos ropa e iremos a comer pizza.

Braianna _(Nerviosa)_: ... Bueno, gracias, pero no gracias. Yo... ya tenia planes el viernes, pero si sucede algo te avisare.

Nora: De acuerdo, adiós.

- _En la Nave nodriza de los Protectores llega una nave de otro sector, de ella sale el General Pestilicus quien se encontraría con el Super Comandante_ -

General Pestilicus: Saludos, Super Comandante.

Super Comanante: Saludos, General Pestilicus. En nuestra previa conversación usted menciono tener información sobre el ladrón del laboratorio.

General Pestilicus: Afirmativo, supongo que ya estarán enterados que se trata de uno de los escurridizos alienigenas del planeta... como se llamaba... Dsetano.

Super Comandante: ¿Y debo suponer que usted sabe eso porque el planeta Dsetano es uno de los planetas que esta en su imperio?

General Pestilicus: Exacto, ningun alienigena que se encuentre en mi imperio intentara cometer un grave delito como este.

Super Comandante: Valla, sabia que usted era un malvado dictador, pero no crei que intentara imponer tanto orden en su imperio.

General Pestilicus: Pues así es, gracias ¿Le importa si comenzamos a hablar del crimen?

Super Comandante: Oh si, por supuesto. Hablemos en la habitación principal.

- _Mas tarde de la conversación... Muy lejos, en una cueva de extravagante diamante espacial protegida._ _-_

Guardia de la cueva: ¿Quien eres tu? ¿Que estas haciendo aquí? ¿No sabes que esta prohibido el acceso a este lugar?

?: Si, eso lo se perfectamente.

Guardia: Vete de aquí antes de que llame a mas unidades para arrestarte.

?: Hmm... No tengo nada en contra tuyo, pero entrare a esa cueva y tomare algunos diamantes.

- _Al día siguiente, el Super Comandante llama a Brains._ -

Computadora: Agente Brains, mensaje confidencial del comando central.

Brains: Confidencial, entendido.

Super Comandante: Agente Brains, tenemos una emergencia, código rojo. El ladrón de hace unos días volvió a atacar, pero esta vez en una cueva de diamantes protegida.

Brains: ¿Cueva de diamantes? Primero un activador y ahora esto ¿Que esta pensando hacer?

Super Comandante: No lo sabemos con certeza, pero el guardia de la cueva logro darnos su identidad.

Brains: Eso es algo bueno ¿Y de quien se trata?

Super Comandante: Según el equipo de investigación el ladrón se llama "**Vector**" y como afirma el guardia, si es un Dsetano.

Brains: Eso debe de ayudar mucho en la investigación ¿No es así?

Super Comandante: Afirmativo, algunos otros protectores están siendo enviados a distintas bases protegidas para asegurarnos de que cuando el ladrón intente volver a tomar algo sea detenido en el acto.

Brains _(Sonriendo)_: Y me estas diciendo esto porque...

Super Comandante: Porque tu seras enviada a proteger una base de pistolas láser en un asteroide relativamente cercano a la Tierra.

Brains: Entendido papá, digo... Yo me encargo Super Comandante.

Super Comandante: Las coordenadas se te enviaran al panel de control, suerte Agente Brains.

- _Mas tarde, Brains esta empacando para ir a proteger el lugar que le habían asignado._ -

Fred _(Entrando al laboratorio)_: Hola Brains ¿Te vas a una misión?

Brains: No exactamente, me enviaron a proteger una base de pistolas láser de un escurridizo ladrón.

Friday _(Entrando a la nave)_: Vamos, tenemos un alienigena que atrapar.

Fred _(Acercándose a la nave)_: Genial.

Brains: Espera un momento, nunca dije que tu podías venir con nosotros.

Fred: Pero Brains, yo...

Brains: Fred, podría ser peligroso y no puedo estar cuidandote.

Fred: No tienes porque hacerlo, yo puedo cuidarme solo perfectamente ¿Cierto, Friday?

Friday: ¿Enserio quieres que te responda esa pregunta?

Brains: Vete a casa.

Fred _(Dramático)_: Vamos, no quiero estar solo en casa. Mucho menos sin Friday, es demasiado aburrido. Juro que no causare problemas, solo déjame ir a esa misión.

Brains _(Cansada)_: Arg, bien. Pero no tocaras nada cuando lleguemos a ese almacén ¿Bien?

Fred: Prometido.

- _En el almacén de pistolas láser_ -

Fred: ¿Porque aterrizas tu nave en este lugar tan oculto?

Brains: Por si el ladrón viene. Como la nave esta oculta aquí creerá que no hay nadie que proteja este lugar y entrara sin saber que lo atraparemos.

Friday: Oh, que inteligente.

- _Pasan minutos... bueno, horas y los 3 quedan muy aburridos._ -

Fred _(Cansado)_: Esto es muy aburrido, ire a ver alguna de esas armas por allá.

Brains _(Seria)_: Hmm... Bien, pero no toques nada.

Friday: Entendido

- _Se ve a lo lejos una nave que se aproxima al asteroide donde se encontraban los protagonistas._ -

Vector: Hmm... Bueno, parece que no hay ningún guardia que me detenga esta vez. Aun así, por precaución entrare por el conducto de ventilación. Solo tomare la "Pistola láser de destrucción_", (Nervioso) _solo espero que el no lo halla tomado primero.

- _Aterriza y Fred escucha la nave, mientras que Friday examinaba el lugar._ -

Fred _(Asustado)_: ¿Escuchaste eso?

Friday _(acercándose a la ventana)_: ¿Que cosa?

Vector _(Alarmado)_: Demonios, hay alguien hay. Debo esconder la nave.

Friday _(Mirando)_: Fred, no hay nada hay.

Fred: Pero, yo escuche algo. _(Gritando)_ Brains, Brains, es el ladron.

Brains _(Apuntando con su pistola)_: ¿Donde esta?

Fred _(Señalando la ventana)_: Nave... hay... ladrón...

Brains: Fred, no hay nada afuera.

Fred: p-p-p-pero

Brains _(Alejándose)_: Y la próxima vez que me llames, espero que sea para algo importante.

Fred: Pero juro que vi una nave por allá.

Friday: Seguro solo lo imaginaste por el aburrimiento. Si me necesitas, seguire viendo los láseres de allá.

Fred: Si, tienes razón. Debe ser por el aburrimiento.

Vector: Bien, solo tendré que vencer al guardia como la vez anterior y me iré. _(Entra por el conducto de ventilación)_

Fred _(Escuchando el ruido del techo)_: Eso no fue mi imaginación. _(Gritando)_ Brains, Friday...

Friday: ¿Que es lo que pasa esta vez?

Fred _(Señalando el techo)_: Ruido... hay... ladrón...

Vector_ (Pensando): Demonios, creo que hice demasiado ruido._

Brains _(Enfadada)_: Fred, entiende que no hay nada aquí ademas de nosotros. Para demostrartelo disparare al techo.

Vector_ (Pensando): ¡¿AH?!_

_-_ _Brains dispara varias veces al techo y el ladrón logra esquivarlos rápidamente sin hacer ruido. -_

Brains: ¿Ves? No hay nada. Ahora, no vuelvas a llamarme o le ordenare a Friday que te regrese a casa.

Fred _(Apenado)_: Si... esta bien.

- _El ladron avanza sigilosamente por el conducto de ventilación y de un salto entra en la habitación. Fred logra ver su sombra._ -

Fred _(Nervioso)_: Solo es tu imaginación, solo es tu imaginación. _(La sombra comienza a moverse rápidamente) _No, no es mi imaginación. _(Gritando)_ Brains, Friday... esta vez es cierto.

Brains _(Cansada)_: Sisisisisi, es como el pastorcito que gritaba lobo. Si quisiste venir solo para molestarme solo dímelo.

Fred: P-pe-pero esta vez lo vi con mis propios ojos, lo juro.

Brains _(Acercándose a el)_: Por ultima vez, no hay nadie en este lugar. Y si ese ladrón estuviera aquí yo y Friday lo detendriamos ahora.

Vector _(Atras de ella)_: ¿Enserio estas tan segura de eso?

Brains: Si _(...) _Esta detrás de mi ¿Verdad?

Friday: Si

Fred: ¿Ahora si me crees?

**_Continuara..._**


	2. ¿Capturados?

Hola a todos. Aquí esta el capitulo 2 de mi Fic, espero que les guste. Dejen sus comentarios, sugerencias, criticas constructivas, etc.

* * *

**El ladrón (Cap.2) - ¿Capturados?**

Fred: ¿Ahora si me crees?

Vector _(Burlándose)_: Debiste creerle mas a tu amigo desde el principio. De haber sido así tal vez ya me habrían atrapado.

Brains: ¿Tal vez? Corrección, te atraparemos ahora. Friday dispara.

- _El ladrón se sigue burlando de los tres y esquiva cada disparo con gran rapidez mientras que al mismo tiempo se aleja._ -

Brains: Valla, es rápido.

Fred: Brains, los zorros son animales ágiles y veloces.

Friday: El zorro común puede alcanzar velocidades de 48 km/h durante...

Brains: Chicos, ese no es un animal. Es un peligroso alienigena. No es momento de describirlo.

- _Mientras tanto, Vector busca un arma para responder los ataques._ -

Vector: ¿Que arma podría usar? Espera... esto es un almacén de pistolas láser. Sea lo que sea que tome servirá ¿ Láser H2o? ¿Porque alguien querría...

Fred: Brains, esta por allí.

Friday _(Con un cañón en su mano)_: Rindete, te superamos en fuerza y número.

Vector _(Sonriendo)_: Ahh... Un robot Aniquilador 9-0-9-0-9-0-noveno. Un arma sofisticada creada para la protección del universo ¿Saben que es lo que mas me gusta de el? _(Disparando con el rayo de sustancia similar al agua) _Que aun sigue teniendo corto-circuitos al mojarse.

Friday: Vzzzzz No puedo oírte Vzzzz Esta muy oscuro aquí Vzzzz

Fred: Friday, no. _(Toma a su amigo robot y se esconde detrás de unas cajas)_

- _Vector lanza el arma y corre rápidamente _-

Brains: No te dejare robar lo que sea que hallas venido a buscar.

Vector: Entonces no tengo opción.

- _Rapidamente el ladrón se acerca y embiste a Brains sin dejarla reaccionar (Haciendo que suelte su arma). -_

Vector: Como sea, no tengo tiempo para seguir jugando con niñas.

Fred _(Decidido)_: Espera, tendrás que pasar sobre mi. No te dejare robar nada de este lugar.

Vector:No te metas en mi camino.

- _Vector embiste a Fred -_

Vector: Olvidenlo, no tengo nada contra ustedes. Pero tomare lo que vine a buscar.

Fred _(Cansado)_: Arg, ese... ladrón. Sigue robando cosas.

Brains _(Debilitada)_: Lo-lo siento, Fred. Nada de esto hubiese pasado... si hubiese confiado en ti desde el principio. Lamento haber dudado de ti.

Fred: Olvidalo, la próxima vez si lo atraparemos.

Brains _(Levantandose)_: Eso espero ¿Donde esta el ahora?

Fred _(Mirando la ventana)_: Escapando en su nave.

Brains: Arg, toma a Friday y salgamos de aquí.

- _En la nave, de regreso a casa._ -

Brains _(Cansada)_: Aun no se como le diré a mi padre que no pude manejar la situación.

Fred: Las cosas no siempre van a salir bien, Brains.

- _En el laboratorio_ -

Brains: No podemos dejarlo libre por el espacio. Mañana, después de clases saldremos a buscarlo.

Fred: ¿Y como supones que lo encontraremos?

Brains: No te preocupes por eso, tengo un plan.

- _Mientras tanto, en un pequeño asteroide en alguna parte del espacio._ -

Vector _(Despertando)_: Hmm... Creo que es hora de dejar de descansar. Debo recordar que ahora soy un fugitivo y medio universo me busca... Por lo menos todo esto ya casi termina. Solo me falta una cosa para dirigirme a mi ultimo destino...

- _Se levanta del suelo y sube a su nave espacial con rumbo desconocido... Después de clases, de vuelta en el laboratorio._ -

Fred: Ahora dinos ¿Como lo encontramos?

Brains: No sera demasiado difícil. Solo necesitamos a Friday y esto _(Sacando un pelo naranja de una bolsa transparente)_

Friday _(Confundido)_: ¿Pelo naranja?

Brains: Lo encontré en mi ropa. Obviamente es de el.

Fred: ¿Y eso como nos ayudara?

Brains: Es muy fácil. Primero transformaras a Friday en un localizador de ADN, eso nos dara la ubicación exacta de donde esta. Cuando lo encontremos, el no sabra que lo estamos siguiendo y lo atraparemos mientras esta desprevenido.

Fred _(Preocupado)_: ¿Y si el plan falla? ¿Y nos vuelve a vencer?

Brains: Si eso ocurriese... no quiero ni pensarlo.

Friday: Ni yo

Brains: Solo... transforma a Friday en lo que dije.

Fred: Bien, Friday, te ordeno que te transformes en un localizador de ADN. _(Friday se transforma)_

Brains _(Dándole el pelo naranja)_: Ahora solo toma esto y dinos su ubicación exacta.

Friday: Bien... Localizando... Localizando... Ubicación... _(Mostrando un mapa del espacio)_

Fred: Entonces ¿A donde se dirige, Brains?

Brains: Parece que se dirige al... ¿Planeta de los desechos? ¿Y que quiere el hay?

Friday: Creo que no lo averiguaremos si nos quedamos aquí ¿No creen?

Brains: Friday tiene razón, debemos partir ahora si queremos atraparlo. Vamos

- _En camino_ -

Brains: Hay esta, casi llegamos.

Fred: Brains, mira. Hay un agujero negro cerca del planeta.

Friday: Wow, es genial.

Brains: No tenemos tiempo para esto ¿Recuerdan? Ladron, planeta de los desechos.

Fred: Si, claro.

- _En ese momento, Fred tiene en un mal presentimiento. Mira por la ventana, pero no logra ver nada._ -

Fred _(Algo nervioso)_: Hmm... ¿Nunca haz sentido que alguien o algo te sigue?

Friday: A veces, pero solo suelo ignorarlo... A menos que estemos en una misión, hay si lo tomo enserio.

Brains: Quizá son imaginaciones tuyas, pero solo para salir de dudas...

- _Brains da vuelta a la nave, pero no logra ver nada tampoco._ -

Brains: No parece que halla nada por aquí. Sigamos

- _Al llegar al Planeta de los desechos. Se ve a Vector con una bolsa, donde llevaba los objetos robados._ -

Vector: Esto es peor que un laberinto, solo montañas de restos inútiles de robots. Uno de estos restos tiene que tener el potenciador que necesito... Y encontrarlo aquí demorara mucho tiempo.

- _Los protagonistas están a lo lejos detrás de un montón de restos roboticos._ -

Brains: ¿Escuchaste eso?

Fred: Si, enserio este lugar es peor que un laberinto.

Brains: No, eso no. Menciono un potenciador... y eso me da una idea.

Friday: ¿Y cual es el plan, jefa?

Brains: Fred, ordenale a Friday transformarse en un potenciador como el que el esta buscando. Dejaremos a Friday cerca de el para que lo encuentre. Luego, entraremos los dos a detenerlo. Aunque este transformado, Friday igual puede usar sus armas, así que si intenta escapar Friday lo detendrá.

Fred: Oh, bien pensado. Vamos, intentemoslo... Friday, te ordeno transformarte en un potenciador... lo que quiera que eso sea.

Friday _(Transformándose)_: Bien, ahora solo déjenme cerca de el.

- _Fred deja caer a Friday cerca de Vector_ -

Vector: ¿Que fue eso? _(Apuntando con un láser que robo del almacén) _¿Eso es...? Finalmente lo encontré... un potenciador. Que conveniente. _(Dirigiéndose a su nave)_ Bien, hora de irse a...

Brains: Detente

Vector _(Sorprendido)_: ¿Que?

Brains _(Saliendo de su escondite)_: No robarás ni una cosa mas.

Vector _(Molesto)_: TU _(Recordando a Brains)_... Fuera de mi camino

Fred: No, no pensamos movernos de aquí ¿Entendiste?

Vector: ¿Enserio? Bueno, si no se moverán. No me dejan otra opción, los moveré a la fuerza Jaja ¿Podran detenerme esta vez?

Brains _(Decidida)_: Eso es lo que haré.

- _Brains y Vector comienzan a pelear dándose varios golpes y patadas en__frente a los chicos_. Quienes pueden observar claramente que aunque ambos se están hiriendo, el enemigo es mas ágil que Brains. -

Fred: Brains, tienes que ser mas rápida.

Brains _(Peleando)_: ¿Quieres intentarlo tu?

Fred: ¿Yo? No, gracias. Asi estoy bien.

Brains: Eso creí

- _Vector es pateado por Brains hacia una pila de desechos y este le devuelve el golpe, haciéndola retroceder._ -

Vector _(Apartándose)_: Grr... Eres buena luchando

Brains _(Cansada)_: Gracias, tu también

Vector _(Cansado)_: Aun así, ya he tenido suficiente de esto.

- _Intenta embestir a Brains, pero al hacerlo ella lo sujeta y ambos caen rodando por un montón de desechos hasta la plataforma que lleva a los robot a ser desactivados._ -

Vector _(Levantándose)_: Es inútil, rindete.

Brains _(Exhausta)_: No fracasare contigo de nuevo... Friday.

Friday _(Aun transformado)_: Entendido, ataque improvisado sorpresa, ahora.

- _Friday genera una descarga eléctrica que paraliza al alienigena y lo debilita._ -

Friday: Woo-Hoo Creo que lo hicimos.

Brains: Si, ahora deja que la plataforma lo lleve hasta que sea "Desactivado", si sabes de lo que hablo.

Friday: Creo que si.

- _Vector recobra la conciencia segundos antes de que la maquina desactivadora lo atrape._ -

Vector _(Despertando)_: ¡¿QUE?! NOOO...

- _La maquina lo atrapa y la compuerta se cierra, dejándolo dentro por un largo tiempo. Mientras tanto, Fred intenta alcanzar a sus amigos bajando el montón de desechos._ -

Fred: Creo que no lo volveremos a ver.

- _De repente, la maquina comienza a temblar y la puerta cae. De ella sale Vector con pedazos del interior de la maquina destruidos._ -

Fred _(Nervioso)_: O tal vez si...

Vector _(Molesto)_: ¿Enserio creyeron que una maquina que desactiva robots podría detenerme?

- _Saca un láser de su cinturón y dispara a Brains. Luego de eso, éste en un último esfuerzo se para en sus 4 patas y se acerca rápidamente._ -

Friday _(Aun transformado y molesto)_: Espera ¿Y tu que crees que vas a hacer?

Vector: Sal de mi vista _(Toma a Friday y lo lanza lejos). _Ya he tenido suficiente de ti. _(Parándose y puntando otra vez)_

Fred _(Viendo lo que pasaba)_: BRAINS... ¿Friday? ¿Que haces aquí en el suelo?

Friday: El me lanzo y...

Fred: No hay tiempo. Transformarte en un láser paralizante...

Vector _(Apuntando)_: No tengo nada en contra tuya, pero esta sera la ultima vez que te metas en mi camino.

Fred: No tan rápido.

- _Brains cierra los ojos, pero el alienigena es alcanzado por un láser que lo deja paralizado completamente. La parálisis provoca que suelte la bolsa con los objetos robados._ -

Vector _(Paralizado)_: ¿Que... que esta pasando?

Fred _(Sonriendo)_: Creo que es el efecto de mi láser (Friday)

Brains: Ahora es cuando. _(Le coloca unas esposas)_ Friday, bolas de gel neutralizante.

Friday: De inmediato _(Atrapando al alienigena en una burbuja verde)_

Brains _(Cansada)_: Ahora Fred, deja las cosas robadas en el suelo.

- _Brains cae por el cansancio. La pelea anterior la había dejado con algunos golpes._ -

Fred: ¿Estas bien? Esa batalla te dejo muy debilitada.

Brains _(Levantándose con dificultad)_: Si, no te preocupes... Por ahora, solo ayúdame a empujarlo hasta mi nave.

- _Mientras empujan la burbuja donde se encontraba, Vector intenta decirles algo, pero no puede porque le habían cerrado la boca._ -

Brains: Cállate, falta poco para llegar a la nave.

Fred: Entonces, ahora que lo atrapamos ¿Que vas a hacer con el?

Brains: ¿Que no es obvio? Lo llevare a la estación espacial, donde sera encarcelado por mucho mucho tiempo. Mi papá estará orgulloso cuando lo sepa.

Fred: Ya lo creo.

- _El alienigena comienza a moverse nuevamente... Mientras tanto, Friday detecta una presencia alienigena._ -

Brains _(Volviendo a empujarlo)_: Oh si, lamento la espera. Ya casi llegamos a mi nave.

Friday: CUIDADO

Brains: ¿Que suced...

- _Antes de que alguno pudiese reaccionar son alcanzador por un gran rayo que los atrapa a todos y los deja paralizados, antes de que pudieran llegar a la nave._ -

Fred: ¿Que esta... pasando? No puedo... moverme.

Brains _(Molesta)_: Tu ¿Que nos hiciste?

- _Sin embargo, aunque Vector no pueda responder lo niega con la cabeza._ -

Friday: Brains, no creo que el tenga algo que ver en esto.

Brains: ¿Pero entonces quien lo esta haciendo?

- _Todos (Incluyendo la nave de Brains) son elevados por el rayo que provenía de una nave espacial con gran potencia._ -

Brains _(En sus pensamientos)_: ¿_Ese rayo tiene un poder mucho mayor que el de mi nave? No es posible..._

Friday _(Gritando)_: Oye, el de la nave. Creo que nos confundes con otros alienigenas ¿Seria mucha molestia bajarnos?

Nave _(Sacando un alto-parlante)_: Hmm... No, no los estoy confundiendo. De eso estoy seguro.

Fred: BRAINS

Brains: ¿Y ahora que pasa?

- _Cuando Brains voltea logra ver el agujero negro que Fred vio cuando llegaban al planeta de los desechos._ -

Brains: Espero que no haga lo que creo que hará...

Friday: Si te refieres a que nos lanzara dentro de ese agujero negro... Temo decírtelo, pero creo que eso es exactamente lo que hará.

Brains _(Gritando)_: Espera ¿Porque haces esto?

? _(Alto-parlante desde su nave)_: Jaajajajaja Eso no es algo que a ustedes les importe.

Fred _(Nervioso)_: Friday, haz algo.

Friday _(Desanimado)_: No puedo hacer nada. Aunque me transformaras en algo, no podría moverme.

Fred: Brains, creo que tu papá estará mas preocupado cuando sepa esto...

Brains: Prepárense, sera un viaje turbulento.

- _Todos son dirigidos hacia el oscuro vórtice y son lanzados juntos dentro de el... Los protagonistas, Vector y la nave de Brains son absorbidos hacia el interior del agujero negro. El cual los lleva a un punto aleatorio del universo..._ -

**_Continuara..._**


	3. Caminos diferentes

Hola a todos. Aquí esta el capitulo 3 de mi Fic, espero que les guste. Dejen sus comentarios, sugerencias, criticas constructivas, etc.

* * *

**El ladrón (Cap.3) - Caminos diferentes**

_- Todos son dirigidos hacia el oscuro vórtice y son lanzados juntos dentro de el... Los protagonistas, Vector y la nave de Brains son absorbidos hacia el interior del agujero negro. El cual los lleva a un punto aleatorio del universo... Momentos después, Brains despierta y nota que han sido transportados a un planeta desierto, de tierra árida, sin nada mas que se pueda ver a lo lejos mas que montículos de tierra. Los chicos aun siguen agotados en el suelo._ -

Brains _(Cansada)_: Ah... ¿Que esta pasando? No recuerdo nada... No, espera. Si lo recuerdo, recuerdo que luchamos y después apareció una nave que nos lanzo a un agujero negro. Arg, esto no tiene sentido... Ahora que lo pienso ¡¿DONDE ESTÁN LOS CHICOS?! _(Se voltea) _Uf... Solo estaban agotados atrás mio.

_- En efecto, Fred y Friday estaba detrás de ella. Segundos después, sus amigos despiertan. -_

Fred _(Confundido)_: Aww... ¿Friday? ¿Donde estamos?

Friday _(Junto a una roca)_: N-no lo se, amigo.

Brains: Fred, Friday ¿Están bien?

- _El cuerpo de Vector (Quien estaba relativamente cerca de ellos se levanta)_ -

Vector _(Molesto)_: ¿Ustedes otra vez? Grr... todo esto es culpa suya. _(Intenta acercase para dar un golpe a Brains, pero cae al intentarlo) _Arg... Sigo estando débil...

Brains: Detente hay. Tu estas mas dañado que todos nosotros juntos, así que no intentes nada.

Fred: Espera ¿Hace cuanto que estabas aquí?

Vector: Bah, he estado aquí todo el tiempo. Solo que ni se dieron cuenta.

Friday: ¿Y porque nosotros estamos aquí? Debe de ser una clase de error.

Vector: No escuchaste a ese alienigena. El menciono que no se equivocaba con ustedes. Debieron hacerle algo a el también, parecía tener una buena razón para hacerles esto.

Brains _(Molesta)_: Retractate, jamas le haríamos cosas malas a alguien. No somos como tu.

Vector: Como sea, si son como yo o no es lo que menos me importa en este momento. Las piezas se quedaron en ese estúpido planeta, debo pensar en como salir de aquí para recuperarlas antes de que...

Brains: ¿Antes de que Los Protectores lo hagan y las devuelvan a sus respectivos lugares...

Friday: ... con mucha mayor seguridad...

Fred: ... para que así se te sean imposibles robarlas otra vez?

Vector: Algo así, pero es algo mas complicado que eso. Que los Protectores las encuentren no es un problema... Solo debo salir de aquí lo antes posible.

Brains: Alto hay. Quedas bajo arresto por confesión de tus múltiples robos... otra vez.

Vector _(Burlándose)_: Jaja ¿Enserio crees que porque lo dice una niña debo detenerme? No lo creo.

Brains: Entonces te detendremos de nuevo.

Vector _(Provocandola)_: ¿Quieres pelear?

- _Ambos intentan acercarse al otro, pero ambos caen debilitados._ -

Fred _(Sujetando a Brains)_: Chicos, creo que este no es momento de luchar ¿No lo creen?

Vector _(Pensando)_: _Es cierto, en estos momentos no debería pelear con ellos. Después de todo, puede que necesitemos uno del otro para salir de aquí. (Hablando)_ El chico de cabello purpura tiene razón, debemos pensar en salir de aquí.

Brains _(Pensando)_: _¿Es enserio? Seguro solo quiere venir con nosotros para atacarnos desprevenidos (Hablando) _¿Perdón? ¿Debemos? Ahora que lo pienso, seria lo mejor dejarte solo aquí como sentencia.

Fred _(Pensando)_: _Wow, nunca había visto a Brains tan obsesionada con su trabajo... o con esa actitud tan enojada. Supongo que es porque estaba tan entusiasmada con esta misión pero termino siendo terrible y difícil a la vez. (Hablando) _Brains, relájate.

Brains _(Hablando sin pensar)_: Aléjate de nosotros, no necesitamos tu ayuda si es lo que piensas. Podemos arreglárnoslas solos, somos tres y tu uno.

Vector: Pensé que en una situación así podríamos llegar a un acuerdo... pero ya veo que es imposible con ustedes. _(Parándose en cuatro patas) _Hagan lo que quieran, tomaremos caminos diferentes. Y suerte... la necesitaran. _(Alejándose sin importarle el dolor de sus heridas)_

Friday: Se fue... ¿Y ahora que haremos?

Brains: Es un tonto, recuerda que podemos salir fácilmente con mi na...

_(...)_

Brains: ¿Donde esta mi nave? No tiene sentido, llegamos todos juntos a este lugar.

Fred: Cálmate, Brains.

Brains: No haz dejado de repetir eso. Suenas demasiado calmado considerando la situación en la que estamos.

Fred: Jaja Estoy mas que calmado porque tenemos a Friday ¿Recuerdas? La pieza de equipo científico mas avanzada de...

Friday _(Debilitado)_: ... la galaxia, muchas gracias. Vamos, solo ordename lo que sea y los sacare de aquí mas rápido que...

Brains _(Sorprendida)_: Espera ¿Que tienes hay?

- _Todos voltean a ver a Friday y notan que tiene una gotera de gasolina desde su parte trasera._ -

Brains: Rayos, tienes una gotera de gasolina. Debiste golpearte al aterrizar con esa piedra junto a la que estabas al despertar ¿Sabes lo que eso significa?

Fred _(Confundido)_: Si, significa... que... tiene una gotera... ¿De gasolina?

Brains: Significa que la mínima modificación en el sistema de Friday podría causarle un daño irreparable.

Fred: ¿Lo que significa que...

Brains: No podremos transformarlo en nada a menos que lo repare pronto.

_- Brains mira a su alrededor y encuentra una planta con varias hojas. Arranca algunas y las amarra con Friday para detener la gotera y pueda conservar energía. -_

Brains _(Aliviada)_: Listo, así evitaremos que te quedes sin energía.

Fred: Buena idea Brains... Ahora tengo una pregunta.

Brains: Dime

Fred _(Desesperado)_: ¡¿COMO SALDREMOS DE AQUÍ?!

Friday: Vamos, cálmate. Solo necesitamos encontrar la nave y saldremos rápido de aquí. Tengo herramientas hay, cuando lleguemos a ella reparare a Friday.

Fred _(Nervioso)_: Bien, bien... Estoy calmado.

Brains: La nave de debió haber caído muy lejos para no poder verla desde aqui. Siganme, debemos comenzar a buscar desde ya.

- _Minutos mas tarde_ -

Fred _(Cansado)_: Quiero ir a casa.

Friday _(Cansado)_: Fred, vas diciendo eso 272 veces desde que empezamos a caminar.

Brains: Bueno, parece que este es un planeta desierto en toda la extencion de la palabra.

Fred: ¿Como lo sabes?

Brains: Bueno, no hay nadie aquí mas que nosotros para empezar, es un territorio arenoso o pedregoso con vegetación muy escasa, no tiene...

Friday: Mira, veo unos alienigenas por allá. Pero no los veo bien por esta tormenta de arena.

Fred: Deberíamos preguntarles si vieron donde callo tu nave.

Brains: Esperen, Friday, analiza a esos alienigenas y compáralos con la base de datos.

- _Friday lanza una rayo verde transparente por los ojos y después de unos segundos..._ -

Friday: Alacranius petrae de desierto. Extremadamente peligrosos, el veneno que gotea de sus aguijones podría quitarnos del camino.

Fred _(Asustado)_: Bueno, sera mejor que nos alejemos ¿Verdad?

Brains: Si, vayámonos.

- _Mas minutos mas tarde_ -

Fred _(Cansado)_: Brains ¿Tienes agua?

Brains: ¿Si tuviese agua no crees que ya te la abría dado o me la habría bebido?

Fred: Aww... Buen punto

Friday: Hmm... hablando de agua, me parece ver tiburones por allá.

Brains: ¿Tiburones en el desierto? Creo que comienzas a ver alucinaciones por el calor.

Fred: P-p-pero yo también l-l-los veo.

Brains: ¿Que?

- _A lo lejos se pueden ver unas navajas que sobresalen de la arena dirigiéndose hacia ellos_ -

Fred: ¿Están nadando por la arena?

Brains: Tal vez, pero sean lo que sean es algo malo. Friday ¿Puedes sacar un arma sin alterar tanto su sistema?

Friday: Hmm... Yo diría eso, si.

Brains: Entonces vamos. Fred, ve atrás.

- _Las navajas salen del suelo, resultan ser algún tipo de pez alienigena que se desplaza por la arena en lugar de agua. A pesar de sus gigantes aletas, sus cuerpos son como pirañas (no tan grandes) Brains y Friday disparan a los peces de arena y estos se van de la misma forma en la que llegaron._ -

Friday: Valla ¿No eran tan rudos, verdad? jajaja...

Brains: Parece que no, ya puedes salir, Fred.

Fred _(Saliendo detrás de una roca)_: ¿No hay algo en este lugar que no sea letal?

Brains: Fred, por favor, estamos en un planeta desierto. Estos alienigenas no piensan a causa de la eterna soledad de este desierto y solo actúan por instinto, lo que los hace extremadamente agresivos. Se desharán de nosotros si no los evitamos como podamos ¿Entendiste?

Fred: Entendido, Brains

- _Unos cuantos minutos después, el suelo comienza a temblar -_

Brains: ¿Que? ¿El suelo... esta temblando?

Fred: ¿Y debo suponer que eso es algo malo?

Brains: Aquí vamos de nuevo, Friday...

Friday _(Cansado)_: No creo... que pueda ayudar esta vez. Mis niveles de energía... no me dejan sacar armas.

Brains _(Sarcásticamente)_: Estas tan cansado que ni puedes hablar. Genial... Justo lo que necesitaba.

- _Del suelo salen unas grandes lombrices alienigenas._ -

Fred _(Asustado)_: ¡¿QUE SON ESTAS COSAS?!

Brains _(Susurrando)_: Shhhhhhh... Estos alienigenas son lombrices, son ciegas. Como viven en la tierra, solo sienten lo que hay alrededor de su cuerpo y son extremadamente sensibles. No te muevas, creerán que no hay nadie y se irán por su propia cuenta.

Fred _(Sin susurrar)_: Pero Brains, me dijiste que estos alienigenas no pensaban y solo actuaban por instinto ¿Entonces, como notaria que estamos aquí?

- _Los alienigenas escuchan la voz de Fred y comienzan a atacar... __Mientras tanto, a una gran distancia de ellos._ -

Vector _(Después de derrotar a un alienigena)_: ¿Como se supone que encontrare una salida de este lugar? Este planeta es un eterno medio de la nada. Pero debo seguir buscando una forma... Eso me recuerda ¿Como les habrá ido a esos tres? ¿Se habrán ido ya de aquí?

- _Se siente un temblor desde muy lejos y logra ver grandes alienigenas en el epicentro de este._ -

Vector: Un temblor ¿Que esta pasando allá? Me parece ver a alguien entra esas cosas...

- _De vuelta con los protagonistas_ -

Brains _(Molesta)_: ¿Porque tenias que hablar?

Fred _(Corriendo)_: L-lo siento, me tome muy enserio lo que dijiste.

Friday _(Detrás de una roca)_: Chicos, por aquí.

- _Intentan correr hasta donde se encuentra Friday, pero Brains es atrapada por la cola de uno de los alienigenas dejando caer su arma._ -

Fred _(Nervioso)_: Esto no puede ser bueno.

- _Se siente otro temblor mas y del suelo sale otro alienigena similar que atrapa a Fred._ -

Fred: Friday, haz algo.

Friday _(Debilitado)_: No puedo hacer... nada. Mis niveles de energía son demasiado bajos... por esta gotera.

Fred _(Pensando)_: _Los niveles de energía de Friday son demasiado bajos, pero si no hago o lo transformo en algo no creo que logremos salir de esta ¿Sera esta mi única opción? ¿Arriesgar a Friday para poder salvarnos?  
_

_**Continuara...**  
_


	4. Mal acompañados

Hola a todos. Aquí esta el capitulo 4 de mi Fic, espero que les guste. Dejen sus comentarios, ideas, sugerencias, criticas constructivas, etc.

* * *

**El ladrón (Cap.4) - Mal acompañados**

Fred _(Pensando)_: _Los niveles de energía de Friday son demasiado bajos, pero si no hago o lo transformo en algo no creo que logremos salir de esta ¿Sera esta mi única opción? ¿Arriesgar a Friday para poder salvarnos._

- _Ve que uno de los grandes alienigenas esta a punto de comerse a Brains_ -

Fred: No lo soporto mas... Friday, te ordeno que...

- _Antes de que pudiera decir la orden aparece Vector entre la tormenta de arena y comienza a atacar y disparar velozmente a todos los alienigenas. El repentino ataque hace que los enemigos huyan bajo tierra y escapen provocando temblores en la tierra._ -

Vector _(Cansado)_: Ustedes... ¿Están bien?

Friday: Si, estamos bien gracias a ti.

Fred _(Aliviado)_: Si, gracias.

Brains: _(...)_

Vector _(Alejándose)_: Bueno, creo que ya no soy de utilidad aquí. Me voy...

Fred: Espera, quiero preguntarte algo.

Vector: Que cosa

Fred: ¿Porque nos salvaste? Tu eres un malvado alienigena y fuimos muy malos contigo.

Vector: Simplemente... vi el ataque desde muy lejos y corrí hasta aquí. Los alienigenas que hay en este lugar no son fáciles de enfrentar. Incluso yo, me enfrente solo a ellos y quede un poco mas herido que antes.

Friday _(Viendo sus heridas)_: Tiene razón

Brains _(Alejándose)_: Linda historia, vamos chicos.

Vector _(Inseguro)_: Esperen... estuve pensando mientras atacaba a esas lombrices gigantes ¿Que les parece si vamos juntos? ¿Les importaría si vamos juntos... al menos por el momento?

Friday: ¿Como una tregua?

Vector: Exactamente

Brains _(Desconfiada)_: ¿Que intentas tramar? ¿Fingirás que vas con nosotros para atacarnos desprevenidos?

Vector: ¿Como puedes pensar eso? Los acabo de salvar...

Fred: Brains, no te preocupes.

Brains: Confías demasiado en el ¿Olvidas que casi se deshace de mi en el planeta de los desechos?

Fred: Bueno...

Vector: ¿Enserio crees eso? Quiero decir, pude dejarlos con esas cosas si quería.

Brains: _(...)_

Vector: Apuesto a que ustedes han podido acabar con mas alienigenas que yo. Seremos mas fuertes si vamos todos juntos. Creo que ya han notado que hay cosas muy agresivas en este planeta desierto.

Brains: Quizá...

Vector: Ademas podremos encontrar una manera de escapar de aquí mas fácilmente... Ahora que lo recuerdo ¿Ustedes ya han pensado en una?

Friday: Supongo, que si lo pones así no es una mala idea ir juntos... por ahora.

Brains _(Aceptando)_: Tienes razón ¿Bien? Puedes venir con nosotros. Pero cuidado con intentar algo fuera de lo normal... porque si lo haces te daremos una paliza ¿Entendiste?

Vector: ... Como digas.

- _Minutos después comienza a anochecer, el nuevo grupo sigue caminando en medio del gran planeta desolado. Brains, voltea frecuentemente hacia atrás para vigilar al peligroso alienigena con quien había creado una gran rivalidad._ -

Vector: ¿Que pasa? ¿Te pone nerviosa darme la espalda?

Brains: No es eso, es que... no siempre tengo detrás mio a uno de los alienigenas mas buscados de la galaxia.

Vector: Si, justo eso pensaba.

Brains _(Pensando)_: _Cuando salgamos de este planeta ya veraz lo que... (Su pensamiento es interrumpido)_

Fred _(Preocupado)_: Brains, algo le pasa a Friday.

- _La falta de energía de Friday provoco que este se apagara... Sin embargo, segundos después este se sacude y vuelve a la normalidad._ -

Brains: No te preocupes, Fred. Friday tiene una reserva de energía para situaciones como esta. Pero si lo transformas, mas de la mitad de esa energía se ira y no volverá hasta que lo reparemos.

Fred: Entendido ¿Estas bien, amigo?

Friday: Si, estoy bien.

- _Tiempo de caminata después._ -

Brains: Creo... que deberíamos descansar aquí. Es mas peligroso caminar de noche.

Fred _(Dejándose caer en la tierra)_: Me parece bien.

Vector: Ami también

_- Vector saca su láser y dispara a un trozo de madera que había en el suelo. Este se incendia, creando una pequeña fogata. -_

Friday: Uhh... genial

- _Todos sentados alrededor de la poca luz que les brindaba la fogata... (Silencio incomodo)_ -

Vector: ¿A donde nos dirigimos exactamente? Ni siquiera tenemos un plan de como salir de aquí.

Brains: ¿Es eso lo único que te importa? ¿Salir de aquí para poder seguir robando dispositivos y destruir el universo?

Vector _(Confundido)_: ¿Destruir el universo? ¿Y que ganaría yo con eso?

Brains: No lo se, tu dinos ¿Porque robabas cosas?

Vector: ¿Porque? La razón por la que lo hago... Olvidenlo, no lo entenderían.

Fred: Bueno, nosotros hemos pasado por muchas cosas como para no entender algo.

Friday: Vamos, dinos.

Vector: _(Suspira)_ Bien, yo no robaba esas cosas para destruir ni siquiera asteroide. Es todo lo contrario, yo lo hago para salvar a los demás.

Brains: No lo creo ¿Como robar cosas que juntas crean un arma de destrucción definitiva puede salvar a los demás?

Vector: A eso iba... Yo juntaba esas partes para evitar que alguien mas las tomara antes. La tecnología nos puede traer muchos beneficios... pero al mismo tiempo puede perjudicarnos. El claro ejemplo son esas piezas de armas, creadas por separado.

Friday: ¿A que te refieres?

Vector: Directo al punto, lo hacia para evitar que el alienigena que conducía esa nave las tomara. Si estuviese mintiendo ¿Porque apareció el de repente? No creo que halla alguna otra razón lógica.

Brains: Bien... ¿Y que pensabas hacer con las partes robadas?

Vector: Deshacerme de ellas, claro. Son una amenaza para todo el universo, y mas en sus manos.

Fred: ¿Y quien era el? El alienigena de la nave.

Vector: ¿El? Ese sujeto es un destructor de planetas.

Fred _(Adivinando)_: Aja, es Cara Huevo.

Vector: ¿Quien? No... Este no es un verdadero alienigena, es un androide. Un robot construido con el único objetivo de destruir todos los planetas de la galaxia.

Brains: Solo para completar el rompecabezas... ¿Como supiste de este sujeto? Hasta donde yo se, el planeta Dseta no es un planeta donde sus habitantes estén autorizados de salir. Por lo que es raro ver a uno, a menos que lo visites.

Vector: JA, pregunta fácil... Verán, antes de empezar a robar esas cosas vivía en mi planeta de origen. No es un planeta con mucho movimiento, por lo que algo fuera de lo normal alarma a cualquiera de mi especie. Un día, note que una nave aterrizaba en un lugar desierto del lugar. Cuando me acerque a ver al visitante me di cuenta de que era un robot, lo que me sorprendió mas. Me acerque sigilosamente y escuche como se hablaba así mismo...

- _Flashback_ -

_(?): Jajajaja Parece que este planeta es el próximo de mi lista, Dseta. Un planeta inútil, tanto que sus habitantes ni siquiera son conocidos. Nadie notara que este planeta falta... Ahora que lo pienso, a diferencia de los otros planetas destruidos este es un poco mas grande. (Sacando una pequeña pantalla que parecia ser una lista) Necesitare mas potencia, y por suerte se donde encontrar artefactos que me ayudaran con esto..._

- _Fin de Flashback_ -

Vector: Cuando termino de hablar volvió a su nave y dejo caer su lista. Fui por ella y me determine a hacer lo posible por defender a mi planeta. Por suerte en el centro de la ciudad principal había una nave encontrada recientemente en nuestro planeta de un naufrago... A pesar de que no estaba permitido acercarse, subí a ella e intente despegar hasta lo mas lejos que pude. Me tomo tiempo ubicarme en el universo y cuando lo logre localice los lugares de la lista y comencé a...

Brains: Robar las cosas, ya sabemos el resto de la historia.

Vector: Aun hay algo que no saben. Poco después de que comenzara a robarlas, este androide me descubrió e intento quitarme del camino como sea. Supongo que al saber que tu buscabas detener al ladrón, también intento quitarte del camino.

Fred: Ahora todo tiene sentido ¿Entonces no eres un malvado ladrón asesino?

Vector _(Incomodo)_: Hmm... Creo que no. Lamento si los herí en algún momento, como les dije me determine a hacer lo posible por defender mi planeta. Eso incluía quitar del camino a cualquiera que se interpusiera.

Brains _(Seria)_: Si, gracias por recordarlo... Aun no confió en ti del todo, no puedo bajar mucho la guardia.

Vector: Claro, lo entiendo.

Brains: Oh... y con respecto a tu pregunta. Saldremos de aquí apenas encontremos mi nave.

Vector: ¿Nave? ¿No se quedo allá también?

Friday: No, yo vi que fue transportada junto con nosotros.

Vector: Ya veo, eso me deja mas tranquilo.

Brains: Ahora, Friday ¿Podrías analizar si el área es segura, por favor?

- _Friday se eleva y analiza el perímetro del lugar_ -

Friday: Sin contar a nuestro nuevo acompañante, no hay rastros de alienigenas.

Brains: Yo tomare la primera guardia. Ustedes descansen, encontraremos la nave mañana.

Todos: Bien...

- _Horas después, Brains esta vigilando que no se acerquen alienigenas salvajes. Cuando escucha algo detrás de ella._ -

Vector _(Con su arma)_: Lamento tener que hacer esto, pero ahora que se que puedo salir de aquí con tu nave ya no me son de utilidad.

Brains _(Mirando alrededor)_: ¿Donde están mis amigos?

Vector: No te preocupes, pronto te reunirás con ellos.

- _Vector dispara y... Brains despierta de su pesadilla asustada._ -

Brains _(Asustada)_: ¡NO!

Vector _(Despertando en posición defensiva)_: ¡¿QUE PASA?!

Brains: ¿Que? _(...)_ N-no, no pasa nada. Solo fue una pesadilla.

Vector: Oh... Eso es bueno, por un momento creí que estábamos en peligro. _(Señalando a sus amigos)_ Aunque parece que a esos dos nos los despertaría ni el fin del universo.

Brains _(Calmándose)_: Si, eso parece.

- _Mientras tanto, en la Nave Nodriza de los Protectores. Se ve llegar una nave parecida a la de Brains. Cuando esta aterriza, de ella salen 2 protectores con un saco. _ -

Protector (1): Super Comandante, logramos localizar la nave del ladrón intergalactico. Todos los objetos robados están aquí.

Super Comandante: ¿Enserio? Muy buen trabajo, agentes.

Protector (2): ¿Devolvemos los objetos robados a sus respectivos lugares?

Super Comandante: Por supuesto que no, si hiciéramos eso el ladrón volvería a robarlos sin dudarlo. Dáselo a nuestros agentes de seguridad, ellos los mantendrán con máxima seguridad.

Protector (2): Entendido, señor.

Super Comandante: Ahora que ya todo volvió a la normalidad enviare un mensaje a los demás agentes para informar que los objetos fueron encontrados, pero que la búsqueda del ladrón aun esta en pie.

- _A la mañana siguiente, Fred se despierta. Ve a todos sus compañeros durmiendo y escucha sonidos raros de origen desconocido._ -

Fred: ¿Escucharon eso?

- _Pero nadie despierta... Segundos después, Fred mira el cielo y ve dos alienigenas parecidos a buitres con alas de murciélagos volando sobre ellos. Al notar que su presa se percato de ellos vuelan en picada hasta abajo y toman a Fred de su chaqueta. -_

Fred _(Gritando)_: ¡BRAINS!, ¡FRIDAY!

Brains _(Despertando)_: ¿Que? ¿Que pasa? _(Mirando hacia el cielo) _¡FRED!_  
_

Vector & Friday _(Despertando)_: ¿Que sucede?

Brains _(Preocupada)_: Esos alienigenas, se llevaron a Fred. Vamos, no hay que perderlos de vista.

- _Minutos después, logran llegar a un risco donde se encontraba la cueva de las aves rapaces._ -

Brains: Hay, Fred esta en la cima.

Friday: Necesitamos una distracción para bajar a Fred de ese lugar.

Brains: Listo, yo subiré y ustedes los distraerán.

Vector: ¿Segura? Un mal paso por ese risco y adiós rescate... Yo subiré, soy mas ágil y podre hacerlo mas rápido.

Brains: No, te lo dije antes. Todavía no confió del todo en ti.

- _Logran ver que los alienigenas entran a la cueva._ -

Vector: Deberás hacerlo si quieres salvar a tu amigo.

Brains _(Decidiendo)_: ...

_**Continuara...**_


	5. La Nave

Hola a todos. Aquí esta el capitulo 5 de mi Fic, espero que les guste. Dejen sus comentarios, ideas, sugerencias, criticas constructivas, etc.

* * *

**El ladrón (Cap.5) - La Nave**

Vector: Deberás hacerlo si quieres salvar a tu amigo.

Brains _(Decidiendo)_: ... Bien, ve tu. Yo y Friday los distraeremos.

Vector: Bueno, vamos. _(Subiendo el risco)_

Brains: ¿Ahora como los distraemos?

Friday: Fácil

_- Transforma su mano en resortera y lanza una piedra hasta la cueva. Los alienigenas salen de inmediato. -_

Friday _(Gritando)_: Oigan, cerebros de pájaro. Vengan por nosotros jajaja.

- _Los dos depredadores salen volando siguiendo a Brains y Friday_ -

Vector _(Escalando)_: Solo un poco mas.

- _Esta a punto de llegar, pero se resbala... Antes de caer desde gran altura es sujetado por Fred. -_

Fred: Uff, esa estuvo cerca.

Vector _(Subiendo)_: Wow, gracias. Ahora debemos salir de aquí antes de que esas cosas vuelvan para acá.

Fred _(Mirando abajo)_: Supongo que te referirás a escalar hacia abajo o algo así.

- _Los alienigenas intentan atacar a Brains y Friday, pero estos evitan sus ataques rápidamente. Sin embargo, uno de ellos mira hacia atrás y vuelve volando hasta la cueva. Vector logra verlo, pero al mismo tiempo logra ver una luz parpadear a lo lejos del lugar donde se encontraban._ -

Vector: No necesariamente... Uno de ellos esta volviendo hacia acá.

Fred _(Nervioso)_: ¿Y se supone que eso es bueno?

Vector _(Pensando)_: _Quizá si ve a su presa caer de la cueva este quiera recuperarlo. (Hablando) _Aquí viene ¿Listo para saltar?

Fred: Si... espera ¿¡QUE!?

Vector _(Empujándolo y saltando con el)_: Ahora...

- _Tal como lo pensó, el ave alienigena cambio el rumbo para volver a tomar a Fred. Pero antes de hacerlo Vector toma del brazo a Fred (Quien estaba gritando por la caída) y hace una maniobra en el aire con la que terminan en el lomo del carnívoro._ -

Vector _(Emocionado)_: Si, funciono. Ahora vallamos con los demás y bajemos de esta cosa.

Fred: ¿Habías hecho esto antes?

Vector: La verdad, no.

Fred _(Sarcásticamente)_: Viva...

- _Vector comienza a rasguñar el lomo del ave alienigena, quien comienza a disminuir la altura de su vuelo. Mientras tanto, el otro (Que seguía a Brains y Friday) se cansa de seguir a los otros y comienza a dirigirse hacia donde se encontraba su compañero. -_

Fred _(Mirando hacia atrás)_: Hmm... V-V-Vector, creo que tenemos compañía.

Vector _(Dejando de herir al alienigena)_: Demonios... rapido, sujetate de mi.

- _El depredador reacciona y comienza a moverse bruscamente para provocar que sus agresores caigan. Vector toma su cuello y lo sostiene con fuerza para evitar caer... Brains logra ver lo que pasa desde abajo._ -

Brains: Esto no me gusta nada. Friday, dame mi láser.

Friday _(Dándoselo)_: A la orden...

Brains _(Hablando sola)_: Solo... debes... apuntar... bien

- _Brains dispara al segundo alienigena que los estaba siguiendo... Al notar esto, Vector vuelve a su plan anterior, disminuyendo nuevamente la altura del vuelo. Segundos después, llegan a tierra y después de bajarse, el alienigena huye volando del lugar_ -

Brains: ¿Están bien?

Fred _(Temblando)_: S-si, todo esta bajo control.

Friday: Bueno, y ahora que ya estamos bien ¿Que es lo que haremos ahora?

Vector _(Inseguro)_: No estoy seguro si fue mi imaginación... pero creo que cuando escale el risco, desde la cima vi una luz brillante parpadear desde esa dirección _(Señalando a lo lejos)._

Brains: ¿Una luz? _(...)_ No tengo idea de que pueda... Eso es, tal vez sea mi nave. A veces, la Nave Nodriza de los Protectores envía un mensaje o información de gran importancia a las naves. Cuando dicha información llega a las naves estas comienzan a parpadear una luz, lo que nos indica que debemos leer el importante mensaje.

Fred: ¿Quieres decir que esa luz fue tu nave?

Brains: Es lo mas probable.

Friday: ¿Entonces que estamos esperando? Vamos hacia allá.

Todos: De acuerdo.

- _Mientras tanto, en algún lugar del universo. Se observa la nave que lanzo al agujero negro a los protagonistas dirigiéndose a una clase de deposito espacial. Aterriza y de ella sale un gran robot de apariencia imponente, con cuatro patas, un cañón láser de una mano y del otro una gran pinza (Como la de un cangrejo). Tras examinar el exterior del lugar, logra destruir la puerta con un potente disparo de su láser. Al entrar nota que hay varios objetos en muchos estantes, comienza a desordenar el lugar como si estuviese buscando algo. Cuando de pronto se enciende una luz y aparece un alienigena (Con apariencia malvada) desde una puerta..._ -

Alienigena _(Furioso)_: ¿Quien esta hay?

- _El robot reacciona rápidamente y dispara hacia la la fuente de luz, dejando la habitación a oscuras._ -

(?): No te muevas ¿Quien eres y que haces aquí?

Alienigena: Ejem... Resulta que yo soy el propietario de este establecimiento, muéstrate.

(?): ¿Enserio? Tengo entendido que aquí vendes armas poderosas de contrabando... y estoy interesado en una.

Alienigena: No tengo idea de lo que...

(?) _(Perdiendo la paciencia)_: No querrás saber que te ocurrirá si se te ocurre mentir...

Alienigena: Bien, tienes razón ¿Que es lo que buscas?

(?): Algo que me ayude a ir de un lugar para otro rápidamente y que sea portátil.

Alienigena _(Buscando entre la oscuridad)_: Hmm... Tu buscas esto. Este láser puede abrir portales hacia un destino que escoja el usuario, pero tiene un largo tiempo de carga después de su uso. Y cuando digo largo, me refiero a largo enserio. Requiere de una gran energía y...

(?) _(Arrebatandoselo en la oscuridad)_: Si, gracias por la información.

Alienigena _(Dándose cuenta del robo)_: ESPERA ¿A DONDE CREES QUE...

(?) _(Apuntando con su láser)_: SILENCIO _(Dispara y falla apropósito, destruyendo varias armas) _Ja, creo que falle mi disparo. Ahora no te muevas mientras me largo de este lugar.

- _Al irse, saca un papel y lo deja caer al suelo a propósito, (Un anuncio de "Se busca" con la cara de Vector) va a su nave y despega a toda velocidad._ -

Alienigena _(Levantando el papel)_: Ya te tengo.

- _De vuelta con los protagonistas_ -

Friday: Ya casi llegamos.

Fred: Por fin saldremos de este eterno desierto.

Brains: Ahora que lo pienso ¿Que es lo que harás cuando salgamos de aquí?

Vector: _(...) _¿No es obvio? ir nuevamente por esas partes de arma. De otra manera, el universo seguirá en peligro.

Brains: Eso pensé... _(Pensando) El nos salvo 2 veces. Tal vez no sea malvado, pero puede que si. (Hablando)_ Quizá sea lo mejor si vamos contigo.

Todos: ¿Que?

Brains: Si tienes razón y hay alguien mas intentando destruir planetas sera mejor que también lo detenga _(...) _No lo malentiendas, no es que no confié en ti, pero prefiero asegurarme.

Vector _(Impresionado)_: Si si, solo que... no creí que nadie me ayudaría. Y mucho menos ustedes...

Brains: Si, bueno... Tu nos salvaste 2 veces, es hora de devolverte el favor. Creo que eres... un... alienigena que esta dispuesto a dar todo por su planeta y por sus amigos.

Vector: ¿Amigos?... Suena extraño, pero la verdad... no me caen tan mal.

Fred _(Emocionado)_: Miren, si es la nave. Vamos, Friday.

Friday _(Siguiéndolo)_: Estoy detrás de ti, amigo.

Vector _(Alarmado)_: ESPEREN

Brains: Eso es normal en ellos ¿Que tiene de malo?

Vector _(Nervioso)_: Creo que mejor se lo preguntas a ellos.

- _Señala con su pata unos esqueletos deshidratados de alienigenas en la dirección donde estaban Fred y Friday._ -

Brains _(Nerviosa)_: ¿Que cosa hizo esto?

Vector: Parece que algunos pasaron por aquí y murieron. _(Corriendo hacia ellos)_ hay que detenerlos...

Brains _(Corriendo)_: FRED, FRIDAY... ESPEREN

Fred _(Deteniéndose)_: ¿Que sucede?

Vector _(Alcanzándolos)_: No somos los únicos por aquí.

- _Del suelo salen unas raíces que se transforman en alienigenas parecidos a cactus._ -

Vector: Cuidado, hay esqueletos deshidratados mas atrás... Y creo que ellos son los culpables.

Brains: ¿Listos para atacar?

Vector & Friday: Si

- _Brains y Vector comienzan a disparar con sus laceres. Friday transforma sus manos en sierras que destruyen a las plantas... Sin embargo, estas vuelven a unirse y se regeneran._ -

Friday: Se regeneran

Brains: Esto es malo

Vector: Ustedes, vallan a la nave e intenten encenderla...

Brains: Pero no podrás...

Vector _(Decidido)_: Yo me encargo

- _Tal como dijo, todos fueron a la nave mientras que Vector sigue disparando a las plantas... Para su mala suerte, la energía de su láser se agota y comienza a golpearlos y rasguñarlos rápidamente_ -

Fred _(Desesperado)_: Enciende la nave, hay que salvarlo.

Brains: Lo se, pero aun tiene daños por el impacto _(...) _Pero aun puede volar.

Friday: Vamos

- _La nave enciende y dispara rápidamente hacia los alienigenas. Mientras estos se regeneran se acercan a el, lo dejan subir y aceleran lejos del planeta desierto. _-

Fred: Lo logramos, salimos de hay en una pieza.

Brains: Buscare un asteroide para poder detenernos y poder reparar a Friday.

- _Una reparación mas tarde._ -

Brains: Tenia razón, si había un mensaje _(...)_ Según esto, las partes fueron encontradas en el "Planeta de los Desechos" y ahora están bajo máxima seguridad en la nave nodriza.

Fred: ¿Y esta es una de esas veces en las que tenemos que hacer algo?

Vector: Si, hay que ir por ellas. Nada detendrá a ese androide de conseguir esas partes y destruir todos los planetas.

Friday: Pero Brains ¿No puedes solo ir allá y tomarlas? Después de todo, tu también eres una Protectora.

Brains: Cierto, pero no tengo el rango suficiente como para solo tomarlas e irme. Ademas, seria muy sospechoso. La única forma de tomarlas seria entrar sin ser vistos y...

Fred: ¿Porque sin ser vistos?

Brains: Porque se supone que debo estar en la Tierra y porque para los Protectores Vector sigue siendo uno de los criminales mas buscados del universo.

Friday: Eso tiene sentido. Y si nos ven con el seria mucho peor.

Fred: Si, creerían que somos sus aliados criminales.

Brains: Cierto... Como iba diciendo... sin ser vistos, debemos acceder al sistema de máxima seguridad y tomarlos para luego...

Vector: Deshacernos de ellos para siempre.

Brains: Exacto...

- _Al terminar de decir el plan llega otro mensaje a la nave de Brains._ -

Brains _(Leyendo)_: Chicos, tienen que leer esto...

_**Continuara...**_


	6. De vuelta al comienzo

Hola a todos. Aquí esta el capitulo 6 de mi Fic, espero que les guste. Tengo mas tiempo libre esta semana, por eso lo escribí rápido. Dejen sus comentarios, ideas, sugerencias, criticas constructivas, etc.

* * *

**El ladrón (Cap.6) - De vuelta al comienzo**

Brains _(Leyendo el mensaje)_: Chicos, tienen que leer esto...

Friday: ¿Que cosa?

Fred: No puede ser tan malo...

Brains _(Nerviosa)_: No son buenas noticias. Según este mensaje, Vector robo un deposito especial y hay rumores de que intenta obtener un arma de destrucción para destruir su propio planeta... Oh, y ofrecen una gran recompensa por el.

Fred: _(...) _Hmm... Retiro lo dicho, es muy malo.

Vector _(Furioso)_: ¡¿QUE?! Eso no tiene ningún sentido ¿P-p-porque buscaría destruir mi propio planeta? Al contrario, yo intento salvarlo ¿Que clase de... Ademas, yo estuve con ustedes todo este tiempo.

Brains: ¿Pero quien pudo hacerse pasar por ti?

Vector: Fue el, ese androide. Solo quiere deshacerse de mi para que nada lo detenga en destruir el universo.

Brains: Quizá tengas razón. Ademas, eso complica las cosas con nuestro plan de recuperar las partes del arma.

Friday: ¿Y ahora que hacemos?

Brains: Seguir con el plan, por supuesto. Solo que con mucha mas precaución.

Fred: ¿Y cuando lo haremos?

Friday: Sugeriría ahora, ya que no podemos perder tiempo.

Vector: Tiene razón, los retrasos son nuestro peor enemigo después de el androide.

Brains: En ese caso conduciré hacia la nave nodriza de los Protectores. Recuperaremos esas partes lo mas pronto posible.

- _Un tiempo __después_ -

Brains: Ya casi llegamos. Fred, dame el control de Friday.

Fred: Claro. Friday, te ordeno que obedezcas a Brains.

Friday: Seguro ¿Cual es la orden?

Brains: Te ordeno que te transformes en un dispositivo que vuelva mi nave invisible.

Friday _(Transformándose)_: No hay problema.

_- Se convierte en una especie de botón que se adhiere a la pared. Cuando Brains lo presiona este hace temblar la nave y la vuelve invisible... Brains se acerca a la nave sin ningún problema y aterriza en un estacionamiento donde habían muchas mas naves idénticas a la suya. -_

Brains: Friday, reinicia. Bien, uno de nosotros... Ese eres tu, Fred... se quedara aquí para que cuando el resto regrese podamos escapar lo mas pronto posible.

Fred: Espera ¿Y porque tengo que ser yo?

Brains: Hmm... Déjame recordar, porque la vez que entramos a la nave de CaraHuevo te perdiste.

Fred: Y convenientemente eso te salvo a ti y Friday.

Friday: Si, pero no creo que aquí encuentres a alguien que no te arreste por ser un intruso.

Fred: ... Buen punto.

Brains: Como sea, Friday, Vector y yo entraremos sin que nos descubran e iremos a la bóveda de máxima seguridad, recuperaremos las partes y volveremos aquí para salir... Ahora Fred, cuando te llame al celular encenderás la nave._  
_

Fred: ¿Y como hago eso?

Brains: Mi nave solo puede activarse analizando mi guante. _(Mostrandole su mano) _Como este que estoy usando. Junto al panel de control hay uno, deberás usarlo y activarlo, pero no tomes el timón. Yo conduciré al volver.

Fred: Lo entiendo _(Memorizando el orden)_ Guante, panel de control, no tomar el timón...

Vector: ¿Por donde comenzamos?

Brains: Fácil, primero debemos ir a la sala de seguridad y desactivar las cámaras.

Vector: No suena tan fácil.

Friday: Ejem, seria difícil si no tuvieras a un aniquilador jejeje

Brains: Vamos

- _Antes de entrar al pasillo (Donde había una cámara)_ -

Brains: Friday, te ordeno que te transformes en un... _(Mira a su alrededor y ve una gran caja de metal) _un conserje. Ya sebes, el personal de mantenimiento que limpia y ordena todo.

Friday _(Transformándose)_: Yo me encargo de eso... ¿Así esta bien?

Brains: Perfecto, ahora nos meteremos en esa caja y tu nos empujaras por el pasillo.

- _Friday entra al pasillo empujando la caja hacia la sala de seguridad._ -

Agente _(Cansado de mirar las cámaras)_: ¿Quien eres?

Friday _(Entrando)_: Disculpe amigo, pero me informaron que alguien había... ensuciado este lugar.

Agente _(Sospechando)_: Tu no eres de aqui.

Brains _(Dentro de la caja)_: Nos descubrió. Friday, paralizalo.

Friday: Adiós

- _Friday convierte su mano en un láser que electrocuta levemente al Agente y lo deja dormido en el suelo._ -

Brains _(Saliendo de la caja)_: Lo siento por eso, ahora solo debo... _(Presionando algunos botones) _desactivar el sistema. Listo, ya no necesitamos esa caja, sigamos.

Friday & Vector: Bien

- _Fred sigue en la nave de Brains examinando la cantidad de aparatos que tenia en ella. De pronto siente un temblor y ve la nave del androide aterrizando en el estacionamiento junto a la nave de Brains. Fred, asustado se esconde y queda sorprendido lo intimidante que era el robot. Sigue mirando y vi que la armadura el enemigo comienza a cambiar de colores hasta volverse invisible._ -

Fred _(Nervioso)_: E-e-ese es un gran robot. Y... ¿Se hizo invisible? Ese tipo debe ser del que Vector nos hablo. Debo avisar a los chicos... mi celular, llamar Brains.

Celular: Usted no dispone de saldo para usar este servicio

Fred _(Frustrado)_: Oh, pasteles de lodo...

- _Mientras tanto, los demás siguen avanzando por los pasillos._ -

Brains: Friday, cubreme.

Friday _(Con un láser en su mano)_: Cubierta... pero creo hay unos pocos demasiados agentes por estos lugares de la nave.

Brains: Debí saberlo, debemos avanzar por otro camino.

Vector: ¿Pero por cual?

Brains: No lo se... _(Mira el conducto de ventilación)_

_-_ _En los conductos_ -

Vector: ¿Falta mucho para llegar hasta la bóveda?

Brains: No mucho, solo un poco mas.

Friday _(Con una linterna en la mano)_: Chicos, ya llegamos.

Brains _(Mirando hacia abajo)_: Genial, hay guardias que complican las cosas... Pero no sera problema. Friday, transformate en un modulador de voz.

Friday _(Transformándose)_: Creo que ya se a que va todo esto.

Brains: Necesito que mi voz suene que la de mi papá ¿De acuerdo?

Friday: Entendido

Brains _(Usando a Friday)_: Atención a todos los agentes de seguridad de la bóveda. Se necesita su presencia en la sala H-5 para... la protección de un importante cargamento.

- _Los guardias se miran los unos a los otros_ -

Brains _(Frustrada)_: No se queden hay parados, SALGAN.

- _Los guardias dejan la sala rápidamente y los demás bajan del conducto._ -

Vector: Bien pensado.

Friday: Hmm Chicos, esta cosa se abre con identificación de ojos, manos y una contraseña.

Brains: Ya lo se. Friday, ahora transformate en un hacker de seguridad.

Friday: Seguro

_- Se transforma en una especia de disco. Brains lo coloca encima del identificador y Friday comienza moverse y parpadear. Después de un momento la puerta de la bóveda se abre. Brains ordena reiniciar a Friday y entran. -_

Friday _(Sorprendido)_: Valla, miren la cantidad de armas que hay aquí.

Brains: Armas confiscadas por varios delitos en todos este tiempo... Solo enfoquemonos en lo que vinimos a buscar.

Vector _(Con una bolsa)_: Aquí están.

Brains: Bien hecho, ahora salgamos de aquí.

(?): Muajajajaja jajajajaja

Brains: ¿Que sucede?

- _Frente a ellos una figura comienza a brillar y aparece un intimidante robot._ -

Friday _(Nervioso)_: Valla...

Vector _(Furioso)_: TU

Brains _(Confundida)_: El robot del que nos hablabas... ¿Quien eres?

(?): Yo soy MDP-3, y ustedes tienen algo que yo quiero.

Brains: P-pero esto no tiene sentido ¿Como llegaste..

Vector: ¿Que estas haciendo aquí?

MDP-3: Sabia que si intentaba ingresar aquí por mi cuenta me descubrirían fácilmente, así que les deje la parte difícil y solo espere.

Friday: Y como fuiste tan tonto de revelarte no nos queda otra opción mas que detenerte ¿Verdad?

- _Friday dispara con su láser, pero el disparo rebota en la armadura del androide._ -

MDP-3: JA ¿Enserio creíste que eso podía dañarme? No me hagan reír Jajaja

- _La pinza de su brazo se estira como un resorte y toma las partes del arma._ -

Vector _(Sorprendido por la rapidez)_: Hey, devuelve eso.

MDP-3: ¿Lo quieres? Ven por el.

- _Vector y Brains intentan golpearlo, pero al hacerlo su armadura comienza a brillar y son electrocutados._ -

MDP-3: Jaja Eso pensé.

-_El láser de su otra mano comienza a girar y al disparar hacia la pared, de esta se crea un portal (La programación del arma que robo fueron añadidas a su láser) -_

MDP-3: Me gustaría destruirlos ahora, pero _(Comienza a disparar por la habitación, llamando la atención de varios agentes) _parece que alguien mas lo hará por mi. _(Entra al portal y desaparece)_

_-_ _En la habitación principal del Super Comandante__ -_

Agente: Super Comandante, hay intrusos en la bóveda de seguridad.

Super Comandante: ¡¿QUE?! ¿Y que siguen haciendo aquí? Vallan por los intrusos ahora.

Agente: Enseguida, señor.

- _Mientras tanto, devuelta con Fred. Logra ver desde afuera de la nave un portal de donde sale el robot y luego se cierra. Vuelve a entrar a su gran nave y despega rápidamente._ -

Fred: ¿Porque vino por un portal? Que raro _(Mira varios agentes pasar por el pasillo rápidamente) _Oh oh, esto no puede ser bueno.

- _En la bóveda_ -

Brains _(Debilitada)_: D-debemos salir de aquí, ahora. Friday, abre la ventilación.

Friday _(Haciendo un hueco al techo)_: De acuerdo

Brains: Vayámonos, chicos.

- _Brains saca una pistola, dispara y de ella sale un gancho que al chocar con el techo la jala hasta arriba._ -

Vector: Voy detrás de ustedes.

- _Escala por las paredes. Para su mala suerte, varios agentes logran verlo._ -

Agente (1): Miren hacia arriba

Agente (2): Es el ladrón destructor de planetas.

Agente (3): No lo dejen escapar.

- _Uno de los agentes usa la misma pistola que uso Brains para subir, pero engancha la pata de Vector._ -

Vector _(Llegando a la ventilación)_: Sujetaron mi pata, ayúdame.

- _Brains tira de el para intentar desenganchar su pata, pero los agentes tiran con mas fuerza._ -

Vector _(Casi cayendo)_: Váyanse, solo... detengan a ese robot por mi.

Brains: P-pero

Vector _(Insistiendo)_: LARGO...

Brains _(Alejándose)_: No pienso dejarte aquí por mucho. Volveremos por ti, lo prometo.

Friday: ¿Que pasa contigo? Tenemos que ayudarlo

Brains: Friday, no tenemos tiempo. El sabe lo que pasara si todos somos atrapados. Ademas, volveremos por el... No te preocupes. _(Saca su celular y llama a Fred)_

- _En el estacionamiento_ -

Fred: Mi celular... ¿Si?

Brains: Fred, nos descubrieron. Enciende mi nave, ahora.

Fred _(Colgando)_: Entendido... ¿Cual era el orden? Guante... _(Colocandose el guante) _Listo... Panel de control _(Enciende la nave) _Listo..._  
_

- _Brains y Friday llegan_ -

Brains _(Subiendo a su nave)_: Bien hecho, Fred... Vayámonos de aquí antes de que alguien nos vea.

Fred: Espera un momento ¿D-donde esta Vector y las partes del arma?

Brains: No hay tiempo de explicaciones

- _Despega y salen disparados de la Nave nodriza_ -

Fred: ¿Ahora si me dirán que es lo que paso con el?

Brains _(Apenada)_: Bueno... la verdad es que... Por alguna razón el androide que menciono apareció en la bóveda, nos quito lar partes, llamo la atención de todos y... Vector el no logro escapar. Hablando de eso ¿No viste nada desde el estacionamiento?

Fred _(Nervioso)_: ¿Quien? ¿Yo? A decir verdad... si. Intente llamarte, pero no tenia saldo en mi celular.

Brains: Que conveniente.

Friday: Pero volveremos para sacar a Vector de hay.

Brains: Tiene razón, es hora de idear un nuevo plan.

**_Continuara..._**


	7. Rescate

Hola a todos. Aquí esta el capitulo 7 de mi Fic, espero que les guste (Ya casi llego al final). Dejen sus comentarios, ideas, sugerencias, criticas constructivas, etc.

* * *

**El ladrón (Cap.7) - Rescate**

- _En la Nave Nodriza de los Protectores_ -

Super Comandante: Creo que ya saben porque pedí hablar con ustedes.

Agente (1): Si señor. Es por el robo en la bóveda de seguridad.

Super Comandante: Exacto ¿Pueden decirme porque porque dejaron su puesto de vigilancia?

Agente (2): Usted lo anuncio por el alto-parlante. Nos necesitaban en la sala H-5...

Super Comandante: Es extraño. Eso no salio de mi boca... Bien, saben lo importante que son equipos para evitar la destrucción de varios planetas.

Agente (3) _(Nervioso)_: Lo sabemos, Super Comandante... Y se pone peor.

Super Comandante: ¿Que? ¿Como puede ser peor?

Agente (2): Vera, cuando arrestamos al ladrón pudimos notar que en el conducto de ventilación había otro alienigena. Quizá un compañero o camarada.

Super Comandante: Lo que nos faltaba. Vallan a la sala de cámaras y vean los vídeos de seguridad.

Agente (1): Lamento decirle esto, p-pero las cámaras fueron desactivadas. No fueron captados... Sean quienes sean, son muy buenos.

Super Comandante: Interesante. Entonces, alarmen a todos para que no bajen la guardia. Si lo que dicen es cierto, esto todavía no acaba...

- _En Omicron-C ,la prisión flotante para los peores criminales de la galaxia. Se ve a Vector esposado siendo lanzado desde una nave._ -

Agente Oficial: Ya era hora de que llegaras. Estarás aquí por mucho, mucho tiempo.

Vector: Hmph... _(Pensando) Solo espero que ellos 3 logren detenerlo. Ningún otro planeta puede ser destruido por su culpa._

Agente Oficial: Y solo para que lo sepas. Ya estamos buscando a tus compañeros. No estaría tan confiado si fuese tu.

_- Es llevado y encerrado en una celda -_

Criminal (1) _(Desde su celda)_: Jeje Miren todos, un nuevo. Hmm... Y cuéntanos ¿Porque estas aquí?

Vector: No te importa.

Criminal (2): Hey, yo te conozco.

Vector _(Reaccionando)_: ¿Enserio?

Criminal (2): Si, tu eres ese ladrón y destructor de planetas del que todos hablan últimamente.

Criminal (3): ¿En verdad eres tu? Jajaajjaja

Criminal (4): Sabia que eras malvado, pero destruir tu propio planeta jajajaj

Todos _(Burlándose de el nuevo)_: Jajajajaja

Vector: CÁLLENSE... Ustedes no saben nada de esto. _(...) _No soy yo. Es... es esa maquina la que quiere destruir el universo.

Criminal (1): ¿Maquina? ¿Destruir? ¿Podrá ser que...

Criminal (4): ¿Por casualidad el nombre se esa maquina es MDP o algo así?

Vector _(Sorprendido de que lo sepan)_: S-si ¿Como lo saben?

Criminal (4): JA... Nunca intentes meterte en su camino o terminara haciéndote quedar como el culpable.

Vector: ¿Como lo conocen?

Criminal (1): Jejeeje Todos aquí sabemos quien es el, de donde salio y porque lo hace. Muchos estamos tras estas celdas láser por su culpa.

Criminal (3): Debí saber que te paso lo mismo. Hizo que te crearas mala fama y te arrestaron.

Vector: Hmm... No creo que halla una forma de salir de este lugar así que para iniciar mi eterno encierro ¿Porque no me cuentan todo lo que saben de el?

- _Mientras tanto, en la nave de Brains_ -

Fred: Esto es malo... Que tal si para calmarnos un poco escuchamos un poco de música. _(Enciende la radio)_

Radio: Noticia de ultimo minuto. Los Protectores confirman la captura de el peligroso ladrón Dsetano, Vector. Fue trasladado hacia... _(Es apagado por Fred)_

Fred: Lo siento, no creo que eso nos calme.

Brains _(Desesperada)_: ¡¿QUE ESTAS HACIENDO?!

Friday _(Encendiendo la radio)_: Vuelvelo a encender.

Radio: ... la prisión de máxima seguridad, "Omicron - C" como prisionero N° 374. Y en otras noticias... _(Es apagada)_

Brains: Ya sabemos a donde ir.

_- Minutos después, ubicados junto a un asteroide cerca de la prisión -_

Fred _(Viendo por la ventana)_: Valla, desde aquí parece que es imposible entrar o salir allí.

Brains: La verdad es muy difícil, pero es posible. Lo que necesitamos ahora es cubrir nuestras identidades, no creo que ese lugar sea tan fácil burlar al sistema de vigilancia.

Fred: ¿Y como supones que haremos eso?

Brains: Primero, usare este traje de espía _(Con un atuendo color negro) _y esta mascara _(Con una mascara de Hockey)_, Friday puede transformarse en lo que sea así que necesitare control de el. Y después de inspeccionar la lista de criminales, tu fingirás ser un alienigena que acaba de escapar. Solo asegúrate de no ser capturado antes de que podamos rescatar a Vector. _(Sacando un balde de pintura amarilla)_

Fred: Si, yo soy la distracción. Eso lo entiendo, pero... ¿Para que es la pintura?

- _Fred queda con una expresión extraña en su rostro... Cambio de escena, vemos a Fred pintado de amarillo y con una antenas falsas._ -

Fred: ¿Estas segura de esto?

Brains: Si, ahora debemos acercarnos y entrar. Friday, te ordeno convertirte en un cañón láser XF-37. Si logran verte en tu forma original podrían averiguar nuestras verdaderas identidades.

Friday _(Transformándose)_: Bien, creo que esto funciona.

- _Sigilosamente, Brains evita ser detectada por las cámaras de vigilancia y logra ingresar a la prisión espacial._ -

Brains: Bien, ahora tu ve a distraerlos para que yo y Friday podamos ingresar a la habitación de celdas. _(...) _Oh, escucha esto. Apenas entremos por esos pasillos los guardias sabrán que estamos aquí. Así que ten mucho cuidado.

Fred: No tenias que decirme lo de cuidado, pero esta bien. Terminemos con esto.

- _Ingresan a los pasillos y comienzan a correr en direcciones opuestas... Mientras tanto, en habitación de celdas._ -

Criminal (1): Ahh... ¿Por donde debería comenzar? Su nombre MDP-3 significa "_Maquina de Destrucción de Planetas_".

Criminal (4): ¿Como comenzó todo? Un experimento de otros destructores de planetas.

Vector: ¿Hay mas de ellos?

Criminal (4): Corrección, habían. Eran una organización demente y solo querían que su planeta sea el único existente.

Criminal (3): El experimento era una armadura robotica de ultima tecnología. Cuando la terminaron el voluntario para la prueba enloqueció y acabo con sus compañeros. Sin el control de la armadura solo tiene el propósito de destruir todos los planetas que su grupo anterior planeo.

Criminal (2): Y es inútil enfrentarte a el, menos sin un arma. O terminarías como el prisionero de la celda N°362.

Vector _(Sin poder creerlo)_: Vamos, no puede ser tan... _(Ve la celda y mira un alienigena con el cuerpo completamente enyesado)_... Bien, creo que si puede ser malo.

Alto-parlante: Atención, se a confirmado la presencia de un intruso y el escape de un prisionero dentro de este lugar.

Criminal (1): ¿Intruso? ¿Preso? Ja, que extraño. Ninguno de nosotros a salido de su celda.

- _En la sala de __cámaras_ -

Agente Oficial _(Enojado)_: ¿Quienes son? Díganme los análisis.

Agente: No hay huellas, ni fibras, ni cabellos. Esos tipos son como fantasmas.

Agente Oficial: Eso no me sirve de nada. Yo mismo iré por ellos.

- _En los pasillos_ -

Brains _(Corriendo)_: Friday, necesito que te conviertas en un objeto que ilumine todo el pasillo para poder perder a los guardias.

Friday: Bien, lo intentare

-_Se transforma en algo parecido al borrador de memoria de Brains, pero este solo iluminaba fuertemente el pasillo. Los guardias los pierden de vista y los 2 siguen hasta la habitación de celdas. Al llegar hay... -_

Friday: ¿Lista?

Brains: Si, vamos.

- _Friday logra derribar la puerta y Brains._ -

Brains: Rápido, busca la celda N° 374. No tenemos mucho tiempo. _(Encuentra la celda de Vector) _Aquí estas.

Vector _(Sin reconocerla)_: (?)_  
_

Brains: No importa, solo retrocede. Friday, te ordeno que abras la celda.

- _Friday (Aun convertido en objeto luminoso) destruye la celda con un láser._ -

Vector _(Al reconocer el nombre del robot)_: Ustedes ¿Como... ¿Porque?

Brains: Te dije que volveríamos por ti. Solo ven con nosotros, tenemos que irnos.

- _Comienzan a correr hasta la salida, hasta que una voz los detiene._ -

(?): No se muevan. _(Voltean y ven que es el Agente oficial a cargo de la prisión apuntándolos con su arma)_

Vector: Debí imaginar que no permitirías que esto pasara.

Agente Oficial: Podría dejar escapar a cualquiera, pero no a alguien que quiere destruir el universo.

Brains _(Susurrando)_: Sal de aquí.

Vector _(Susurrando)_: ¿Que?

Brains: La nave esta en la entrada. Encuentra a Fred y espérenme allá.

Vector: Pero...

Brains: Se que hacer con el.

- _Vector comienza a correr_ -

Agente Oficial: QUIETO _(Dispara)_

Brains: Friday, transformate en un escudo. _(Friday bloquea el láser)_ Ahora inmovilizalo _(Lo encierra en una bola de gel neutralizante) _Ahora sígueme.

- _Brains y Friday logran llegar a la salida de la prisión derrotando y esquivando varios guardias. Cuando llegan a la nave despega rápidamente y se van... Sin embargo, el Agente oficial logra liberarse de la trampa de Friday y los sigue desde su nave._ -

Agente Oficial: Ninguno de ustedes escapara.

- _En la nave_ -

Fred: Por un momento creí que no te volveríamos a ver.

Friday: Eso estuvo bien.

Vector: No creí que enserio vinieran a sacarme de hay. Llegue a pensar que detendrían al robot solos.

Brains: ¿Porque haríamos eso? Teníamos que salvarte como tu a nosotros. Ademas, tu eres el que quiere detenerlo mas que nosotros.

Friday: No quiero arruinar esto, pero... ¿Ahora que hacemos?

Vector: Buscar la nave del malvado robot.

Fred: Esperen ¿Es un robot malvado o un malvado robot?

Friday: ¿Cual es la diferencia?

Fred: Que el robot malvado es un robot que decidió hacerse malvado y el malvado robot es un malvado que decidió hacerse robot.

Todos: (?)

- _Son atacados por la nave del Agente Oficial_ -

Brains _(Sarcásticamente)_: Genial, justo lo que necesitábamos.

Agente Oficial: No lograran escapar en esa nave robada _(Ya que es imposible que unos criminales posean una nave de los Protectores)_.

- _Comienza a disparar repetidas veces con un láser de u nave_ -

Brains: Sujetense de algo.

- _Comienza a hacer maniobras y esquiva todos los disparos._ -

Fred: Brains, no crees que seria mejor que le ordenes algo a Friday.

Brains _(Reaccionando)_: Tienes razón. Friday, conviértete en...

Fred: Un dispositivo que haga invisible tu nave.

Brains: Me gusta, conviértete en eso.

Friday: Woo-Hoo

- _Friday se transforma y ellos desaparecen de la vista del Oficial._ -

Agente Oficial: ¿QUE? NOOO...

- _De vuelta a la nave_ -

Friday: Regresando a donde nos quedamos ¿Como encontraremos al malvado robot?

Brains _(Sospechando)_: Creo que ya lo tengo. Vector ¿Que buscabas cuando fuiste al planeta de los desechos?

Vector: Un potenciador. Según oí esos solo los poseen algunas clases de robots.

Brains: Y esas clases de robot son los que tiene los Protectores. Se me ocurrió algo, los robots pueden ser localizados por los radares de nuestras naves. Si uso el de la mia, podríamos dar con la ubicación del potenciador robado y así daríamos con las demás partes.

Fred: Brains, eres genial.

Friday: ¿Que estamos esperando? Busquemos al malvado y salvemos los planetas.

_**Continuara...**_


	8. Arma de Destrucción

Hola a todos. Aquí esta el capitulo 8 final de mi Fic, espero que les guste. Dejen sus comentarios, criticas constructivas, etc... Oh, y gracias por leer :D

* * *

**El ladrón (Cap.8) - Arma de destrucción**

- _Brains logra localizar el potenciador y con el la nave del malvado robot. _-

Brains: Hay esta, esa es su nave.

Fred: ¿Y como le quitaremos las partes?

Vector: Entrar podría ser demasiado arriesgado.

Brains: Bueno supongo que tendremos que improvisar ¿Alguien tiene alguna idea?

Friday: Podríamos atacarlo desprevenido y mientras esta sorprendido nos acercamos y las tomamos.

Brains: Debería salir bien, un mal movimiento y podría irse.

- _En la nave del malvado robot_ -

MDP-3: Ahora que tengo las partes del arma de destrucción, por fin podre destruir el universo. Para eso fui programado... _(Mirando las piezas de arma)_ Hmm... Ahora que lo pienso. Creo que es hora de unir las partes y ver su verdadero potencial.

_- Une las partes y crea la poderosa arma. No obstante, después de unirla mira por su ventana y logra ver la nave de Brains. -_

MDP-3: ¿QUE? ¿Como... No me importa, ellos no saben que se que están hay. Solo necesito huir rápidamente y nos los volveré a ver.

- _En la nave de Brains_ -

Fred: Quizá podríamos...

Friday: MIREN, ESTA HUYENDO.

Brains: Vamos, no lo dejaremos huir.

- _Comienza la veloz persecución hacia la nave enemiga. Brains comienza a disparar, pero el enemigo logra esquivar todos sus láseres._ -

Vector: ¿Que sucede?

Brains: Es muy rápido, no logro apuntar... Fred, ordenale a Friday que se convierta en un láser y que se coloque sobre mi nave para ayudarme.

Fred: En seguida. Friday, te ordeno que te transformes en un láser.

Friday _(Transformándose)_: Bien, halla voy.

- _Brains sigue la nave enemiga. Sin embargo, este gira hacia una dirección por donde habían una gran cantidad de asteroides._ -

Vector: Cuidado, un mal movimiento podría ser fatal en un lugar como este.

MDP-3 _(En su nave)_: Creo que llego la hora de probar esta arma jajajaja

- _Notan que de la nave enemiga sale el arma completa y los esta apuntando._ -

Vector: Son las partes unidas. MUEVETE

- _Brains logra moverse antes de ser alcanzado por el gigantesco rayo que logra destruir una gran cantidad de asteroides con un solo disparo._ -

Brains: Debemos acercarnos. Lo tengo...

- _Presiona un botón. Al accionarlo, sale un gancho de su nave. Dispara logra sujetar a la nave enemiga._ -

Fred: Genial, ahora solo debemos acercarnos y quitar el arma de su nave...

Vector: Sin que nos destruya.

- _La nave sigue disparando y destruyendo toco lo que sus láseres tocan. _-

Vector: no duraremos mucho así... Y-yo saldré y la tomare.

Fred: Pero Vector no...

Vector: No me detengas, esto es entre el y mi planeta.

Fred: Brains haz algo.

Brains: ¿No crees que lo que estoy haciendo ya es suficiente?

- _Vector sale de la nave de Brains, sujetándose de ella en todo momento. Logra alcanzar el cable del gancho e intenta avanzar hacia el enemigo... _-

MDP-3: Veamos si pueden con esto... (!)

Brains _(Desde su nave)_: CUIDADO

_- La nave del malvado robot choca fuertemente contra un asteroide gigante y se destruye. -_

Fred: ¿Q-q-que sucedió?

Friday: Ch-choco contra un asteroide.

- _Vector logra tomar el arma (Que se había desprendido de la nave destruida) y vuelve a la nave de Brains junto con Friday._ -

Vector: Ya la tengo. Vayámonos de aquí.

- _Brains da la vuelta y se aleja del lugar... A pesar de verlo explotar, en el humo de la explosión se logra ver unos ojos roboticos rojos que sobresalen y una figura comienza a reír._ -

Fred: ¿Y ahora que hacemos?

Vector: Fácil, ahora que ya no tenemos contratiempos solo tenemos que deshacernos de esta arma.

Friday _(Con un martillo en su mano)_: Yo me encargo de eso

Brains & Vector: ¡NO!

Friday _(Deteniéndose)_: ¿Que pasa?

Brains: Esa arma tiene un gran poder de energía...

Vector: Exacto, si la aplastas así. Podría explotar a su alrededor... Habra que destruirla de otro modo.

Fred: ¿Y que tienes en mente?

Vector: Cuando comencé a robar las partes descubrí un lugar donde podremos destruirla y neutralizara la explosión.

Brains: Dime donde esta. Iremos hacia allá para acabar con esto de una vez.

- _Momentos después, llegan a un planeta de rocoso y con lava._ -

Fred: ¿Que es este lugar?

Vector: Es un planeta de lava. Prácticamente es como un gran volcán... pero no suele haber mucha actividad aquí. Por eso todo el suelo es lava volcánica seca.

Friday: ¿Entonces no hay nada de que preocuparse?

Vector: Yo diría que no.

Brains: ¿Entonces solo lanzamos el arma a la lava?

Vector: Aquí no... Allá. _(Señalando una gran montaña)_

Fred: ¿Quieres subir todo eso? ¿Porque?

Vector: Porque allí el grado de la lava esta en un punto de calor que no hace explotar el arma.

Brains: No te preocupes, Fred. Tenemos mi nave ¿Recuerdas?

- _De repente, se escucha una fuerte explosión y todo el suelo comienza a temblar_ -

Friday: ¿Que esta pasando?

Brains: Eso no importa, todos corran hacia la nave.

- _Sin embargo, el suelo rocoso comienza a romperse y todos quedan separados por diferentes fragmentos de este rodeados de lava._ -

Fred _(Asustado)_: ¿Y ahora que hacemos?

Friday: No se preocupen, allá voy.

- _Friday vuela hasta donde esta Brains y la sujeta con su mano. Luego va a rescatar a Fred._ -

Vector: No te preocupes por mi... Ve a dejarlos en la nave.

- _Comienza a saltar por varios fragmentos de suelo y llega a la nave con los demás._ -

Fred: Dijiste que no había nada de que preocuparse.

Vector: Eso no fue natural. Algo o alguien provoco que el suelo se destruyera.

Brains: Ya no nos preocupemos por eso, solo volemos hasta la cima.

- _Al llegar a la cima, donde hay un inmenso cráter con lava en el fondo._ -

Fred: Wow, eso es un gran agujero.

Friday: Y esa mucha lava.

Brains _(Con el arma en la mano)_: Bien, llego la hora de deshacernos de esto.

Vector: Mientras mas rápido, mejor.

- _Brains va a lanzar el arma hacia la lava, pero un láser impacta junto a ella... La fuerza del láser provoca que suelte el arma y esta caiga en manos de una sombra a lo lejos._ -

Fred & Friday: ¿Ah?

Vector _(Sorprendido)_: ¿Que?

(?): JAJAJAJAJAAJA

- _Desde lejos aparece el Malvado Robot con un gran salto_ -

MDP-3: JAJAJAJAJA

Vector _(Molesto)_: TU

Brains _(Molesta)_: ¿Que estas haciendo aquí?

MDP-3 _(Burlándose)_: JA ¿Creyeron que salvarían todos los inútiles planetas tan fácilmente?

Fred _(Nervioso)_: P-pero ¿Q-q-que estas haciendo aquí?

Friday _(Confundido)_: Si, tu explotaste.

MDP-3: Eso es lo que les quise hacer creer. Lo hice para poder pensar en un nuevo plan.

Fred: ¿A si? ¿Y cual es tu gran plan ahora?

MDP-3: Que bueno que preguntes...

- _El láser de su mano comienza a girar y lanza un rayo que paraliza a todos._ -

MDP-3: Ahora que no pueden moverse, iré a mi nave _(Que estaba cerca del lugar)_ y lanzare un bomba de microtones hacia este cráter. El planeta entero se cubrirá de lava con ustedes en el JAJJAAJJA

Fred: Esto no puede ser bueno.

MDP-3 _(Alejándose)_: Lamento decirles que sus patéticos intentos no sirvieron de nada... Hasta nunca.

Fred _(Paralizado)_: Friday, te ordeno que te transformes en un láser que nos quite la parálisis.

Friday _(Transformándose)_: Enseguida

- _Lanza láseres a todos, haciendo que recuperen la movilidad de sus cuerpos._ -

MDP-3 _(Acercándose a su nave)_: Después de esto nadie mas podrá detenerme. JAMAS

- _Es sujetado con fuerza por Vector_ -

Vector: No tan rápido, no pensamos dejarte ir.

Brains: Llegamos justo a tiempo.

Friday: Sera mejor que devuelvas esa arma ahora.

MDP-3: Eso significa que se liberaron de la parálisis. Hmm... Bien hecho, pero no es suficiente.

- _Sujeta a Vector y lo lanza contra sus compañeros_ -

MDP-3: Pero se les acabo el tiempo. Veamos que hacen con esto.

- _Dispara un potente láser del cañón de su mano. Friday toma a sus amigos para salvarlos de impacto y Vector lo esquiva con un salto._ -

MDP-3: Incluso si unieran todas sus fuerzas no tendrían oportunidad de vencerme.

Fred: Wow, ese tipo si que es fuerte.

Vector: No podemos rendirnos. Esa cosa debe tener un punto débil en alguna parte.

Brains: Tiene razón, si nos rendimos todo sera destruido.

MDP-3:Debo admitir que todos sus patéticos intentos fueron buenos, pero es hora de acabar con esto.

- _Sujeta el arma de destrucción, los apunta y comienza a cargar un gran láser._ -

Vector: Demonios ¿Que esta haciendo?

- _El poder de el arma es tan fuerte que el lugar comienza a temblar._ -

Vector: ¿Que es este poder?

MDP-3: JAJAJAJAAJA

- _Fred mira alrededor suyo y junto a el encuentra una gran roca_ -

Fred _(Después de pensar)_: Chicos, creo que tengo una idea.

Brains _(Agitada)_: ¿Que es?

Fred: Debemos lanzar este piedra hacia la boca del arma. _(**Nota: **El lugar por donde salen los proyectiles de un arma... Creo que también se le dice punto de mira o algo así... :S)_

Brains: ¿Que? ¿En que estas pensando?

Fred: Se ve en la televisión todo el tiempo. Si tapas la boca de las armas estas quedan con la energía acumulada y el ataque falla.

Brains: Pero eso es la televisión. No...

Vector: No tenemos otra opción. Vamos

Fred: Bien. Friday, te ordeno que te transformes en una resortera potente. _(Friday se transforma)_ Espero que tengas buena puntería...

Vector _(Apuntando)_: Déjamelo ami.

- _Vector lanza la roca y tal como dijo Fred esta obstruye el arma... En consecuencia de esto, el arma comienza a sobre-calentarse._ -

MDP-3 _(Sorprendido)_: ¡¿QUE?! ¿QUE HICISTE?

Friday: Sera mejor que la sueltes

- _El enemigo furioso decide hacer caso y lanza el arma hacia el cráter del __volcán... Y tal como dijo Vector, el punto de calor de la lava neutraliza la explosión._ -

Brains _(Burlándose)_: Jaja ¿Ahora como planeas destruir el universo?

MDP-3 _(Furioso)_: ¿Destruir el universo? Primero los destruiré a USTEDES.

- _Rápidamente carga el láser de su mano y dispara un potente láser hacia Brains y Fred. Friday no logra reaccionar a tiempo, provocando que Vector se vea forzado a bloquear el ataque colocándose frente a ellos. Después de__ impacto, cae al suelo. _-

Brains, Fred & Friday: ¡VECTOR!

MDP-3: Veo que los defiendes. Si tu quieres morir primero, por mi normal.

Brains: ¿Porque... lo hiciste?

Vector _(Debilitado)_: Dijiste que era un alienigena que esta dispuesto a dar todo por su planeta y por sus amigos... Creo que tenias razón.

Fred: ¿Estas bien?

Vector _(Levantándose)_: Si

- _Se levanta como si no hubiese pasado nada y corre hacia el enemigo._ -

MDP-3 _(Burlándose)_: Debes estar bromeando.

- _El robot, lo sujeta por el brazo antes de poder tocarlo y lo lanza hasta atrás con fuerza._ -

MDP-3: Por si no lo notaron en la bóveda de seguridad. Ningún ataque que intenten contra mi funcionara, yo soy perfecto.

Brains: Tiene razón, refleja los láseres como si nada.

Fred: Entonces debemos estar un paso adelante de el. Friday...

Friday: Dime

Fred _(señalando al enemigo)_: Te ordeno que te transformes en un arma poderosa cuyo poder no pueda ser reflejado por el.

- _Friday se transforma y Vector lo sostiene._ -

Vector: Adiós... para siempre.

- _Vectro dispara con Friday y el láser logra dañar, despedazar y hacer retroceder al robot hasta empujarlo por el cráter del volcán. Todos se acercan a la orilla y pueden ver como el la maquina cae a la lava y se derrite._ -

Fred: Entonces ¿Se acabo?_  
_

Friday: Parece que si.

Fred: ¿El universo ya no esta en peligro?

Brains: No

Fred: Genial

Vector: Ya no esta. No puedo creerlo, lo logramos.

Brains _(Feliz)_: Si, ahora podrás volver a tu planeta.

Vector _(Cambiando de actitud)_: Si... a mi planeta.

Friday: ¿Sucede algo?

Vector: La verdad es... Primero que nada, sigo siendo buscado por los Protectores. Y la verdad... no había pensado en volver. Para ser honesto, cuando salí de hay supe lo que es conocer nuevos lugares por primera vez y me sentí realmente vivo. En mi hogar ya no hay nada que explorar. Dejar mi planeta fue un gran cambio para mi estilo de vida.

Fred: Wow

Brains: ¿Sabes que? Creo que te puedo ayudar con eso. Mi papá es el Super Comandante. No sera fácil, pero le explicare la situación y seras de libre de todos los cargos en tu contra... Y en cuanto a volver a tu planeta, yo creo que podrías simplemente no volver y punto.

Vector: ¿Enserio crees eso?

Brains: Claro ¿Porque no?

- _Tal como dijo Brains, ella hablo con su padre para aclarar las cosas. El Super Comandante entendió todo y ordeno detener su __búsqueda. Finalmente Brains, Fred & Friday logran conseguirle una nave a Vector para que pudiera viajar por el universo._ -

_**Fin**_

* * *

Gracias a todos por haber seguido mi Fic. _(La verdad, lamento si el final fue demasiado rápido. Tuve un poco de bloqueo al final :S)_ Sus reviews siempre me motivan a seguir escribiendo. Puede que haga mas Fics, pero nada es seguro... Con esto me despido y gracias a todos otra vez.


End file.
